No
by Kae Richa
Summary: KagomeInuYasha. ¿Qué siente Kagome si InuYasha siempre la cambia por Kikyo? Pero ella ya NO quiere aguantar más. NO más!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío. No quiero lucrar con ellos, sólo divertirme :D y entretenerlos.

**Acotaciones:**

-- Inicio y fin de FLASH BACK.

--Cambio de escena o día.

--Desde los pies de InuYasha, pero narrado en 3era persona.

** Negritas** -- Canción.

Todo lo demás está narrado en 3era persona, pero siguiendo los pasos de Kagome, ¿ok?

En fin, creo que debo presentarme. Soy Liz Kraft. Soy escritora de fanfiction desde hace ya bastante tiempo... creo que como 2 años aproximadamente y en realidad escribo fics de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, muy reciente me he vuelto admiradora de InuYasha y su serie, ya que apenas hace un mes comenzó a transmitirse aquí en México en cadena local, o sea no en cable.

Suspiro Escribí esto porque me agrada mucho la pareja InuYasha/Kagome y créanme ese perro necio la adora, pero tardará en darse cuenta. Pero no importa, seguirá haciéndonos suspirar con sus orejitas de perro tan tiernas y sus ojazos color miel que hipnotizan a cualquiera.

Espero que les guste.

"**No"**

Shakira

By Liz Kraft

Corría sin ningún amago por detenerse. Aunque sus piernas la quisieran hacer caer, ella no caería. No de nuevo. Silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro; sus ojos color chocolate estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y su pecho estaba como ahogándose. Finalmente lo había entendido. Entendió que por más esfuerzos que ella hiciese _él_ nunca quebraría una promesa, menos si se la había hecho a Kikyo, el amor de su vida. _"¡Tonta!"_, escuchó la voz de InuYasha en su cabeza. Se detuvo, solo para recordar.

_- ¿Quieres caminar un poco? – le preguntó la joven al hanyou que estaba sentado entre las ramas de un árbol._

_- ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? – dijo mordaz InuYasha._

_- Por nada en especial, ¡tonto! – respondió Kagome molesta. - ¿¡Es que todo debe tener una razón? – y salió corriendo de ahí._

_Aminoró los pasos luego de unos momentos de carrera. La verdad es que sólo quería que InuYasha la acompañara, pero él siempre tan amable y tan lindo _(nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬) _la había ignorado. Caminó por el bosque sin intención de volver al campamento temprano, no hasta que ese odioso hanyou dejara de ser tan ogro con ella. Rió internamente. Sabía que eso no sucedería, porque él era así: huraño, arisco, salvaje, pero ella así lo aceptaba; un amor frustrado, engaños, traiciones... en fin, toda una mala época para él. _

_Cuando empezaba a oscurecer se detuvo. Sintió una presencia en el bosque, la misma que hacía a InuYasha cada vez más hosco después de las visitas 'furtivas' y dizque 'clandestinas', aunque de clandestinas no tenían nada. Kikyo. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta el lugar de donde emanaba tanta frialdad y rencor... y los vio. Si bien su mirada dorada estaba concentrada en otra cosa, el hanyou abrazaba a su pasado con tanta ternura. La sacerdotisa lo abrazaba fríamente, como no queriendo hacerlo, con su mirada fría y calculadora, y su sonrisa falsa e inhumana. Su pasado también la había sentido y se había aventurado a abrazar al hanyou porque sabía que ella se encontraba ahí. Sólo por el gozo de verla sufrir, ya que ella sabía muy bien que su reencarnación sentía algo especial por InuYasha._

_- ¿Cumplirás tu promesa, InuYasha? – la sacerdotisa habló con una voz gélida que heló la sangre del aludido, quien sólo se tensó._

_- S-sí... – respondió éste con un dejo de tristeza en su voz._

_Sin pensarlo llegó hasta su mente el nombre de aquella chiquilla miedosa y temblorosa, "Kagome", pensó antes de sentir los fríos y resecos labios de Kikyo posarse sobre los suyos. No sentía nada. Hacía varios meses que ya no lograba sentir algo con ella. Kagome quería moverse, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba ahí de pie. Las lágrimas aparecieron y entonces encontró el motivo suficiente para huir. Sin escuchar como el hanyou de mirada ámbar susurraba su nombre entre ese glacial beso de Kikyo logrando su furia._

**No, no intentes disculparte**

**No juegues a insistir**

**Las excusas ya existían antes de ti**

**No, no me mires como antes**

**No hables en plural**

**La retórica es tu arma más letal**

La buscaba para disculparse. Luego de haber susurrado su nombre en medio de aquel beso entre él y Kikyo, la sacerdotisa le echó en cara que su reencarnación le importaba más que ella misma. Kikyo no se equivocaba, pero él no lo aceptaría así como así. Y luego le había dicho que _ella_ había estado ahí, viéndolo todo. Entonces había arrancado a buscarla, a sentir su olor que se mezclaba con la sal de su lágrimas. Estaba llorando y era por su culpa. Su olfato no le mentía, Kagome seguía en el Sengoku, sólo debía encontrarla.

Aunque InuYasha no quisiera admitirlo frente a Shippo, Miroku y Sango, Kagome le importaba de verdad... más de lo que él realmente hubiese querido. Pero bien ya lo he escrito, ese perro cabeza dura no lo aceptaría.

Secó sus lágrimas. Ya no debía seguir llorando. Le daba rabia no poder contenerse, pero bien dicen _el que quiere puede_ y ella QUERÍA dejar de sufrir. Acomodó sus ropas y se arregló un poco la cara. No podía regresar hecha pedazos donde sus amigos. Decidió volver y desanduvo lo andado, pero Kagome no contaba con que el bosque era demasiado similar y... se perdió. Intentó por todos los medios buscar algo conocido, pero no lograba nada y comenzaba a impacientarse. _"Si tan solo InuYasha estuviera cerca"_, pensó. Luego recapacitó: _"No lo necesito"_, masculló solo para que ella misma se escuchase. Pero... ¿realmente saldría del bosque sin ayuda?

Se sentó en medio de un claro esperando por algún milagro. Quince minutos después la joven estaba arrinconada en las raíces de un frondoso árbol y la noche cerniéndose sobre ella. Temblaba de miedo y también por el viento algo frío. Entonces, escuchó ruidos e inmediatamente se paró, sacó arco y flecha y lo tensó.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó temerosa. – Te lo advierto... s-sal de ahí – la joven tensó el arco un poco más, estaba segura de que lanzaría la flecha. Pero en aquel momento vio un par de ojos dorados que le devolvían la mirada. – InuYasha... – musitó, guardando su arma - ... ¡¿qué te pasa! ¡Acaso quieres matarme de un susto! – le dijo notablemente molesta.

- Te perdiste... – masculló él - ... debía venir a buscarte –

- ¿Debías? – rió sarcástica - ¿qué te hace pensar que quería que me encontraras? –

Se miraron por unos momentos. Interminables y bellos momentos en los que sólo existían el dorado y el chocolate. Los ojos de ella destellando enojo y al mismo tiempo tristeza. Los de él... mostrando desasosiego y preocupación. Emociones que chocaban con ímpetu e intensidad.

**  
Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más**

**Siento que me dueles todavía aquí**

**Adentro**

**Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es**

**Romperle el corazón a alguien así**

- Entonces creo que formulé mal mi oración... Yo..., QUERÍA encontrarte - corrigió InuYasha.

- ¡¿Y para qué! – espetó ella sentándose en el suelo frío.

- Yo... – cómo le iba a explicar que pensaba en ella cuando Kikyo lo besaba y que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía - ... creo que tenemos que hablar –

- Ahora quieres hablar – dijo con ironía. – No quisiste acompañarme a caminar, pero te largaste a ver a Kikyo... ¡Ignorando lo que yo te pedí! Y ahora... ¡quieres hablar! – Kagome hablaba dolida... y cómo no estarlo si _él_ no estaba junto a ella como lo hubiera deseado.

- Kagome... – InuYasha no le agradaba verla molesta y dolida, mucho menos por su culpa. Aún podía oler el olor a sal que la joven desprendía.

- ¡¿Qué! – dijo fastidiada. – ¡Anda, ¿qué vas a decirme! –

- ¡Deja de gritar! – InuYasha alzó la voz sobre la de ella, sintiendo un peso sobre sus hombros. Al verla más tranquila siguió: - Yo... perdón... – ella lo miró indiferente - ... no sé muy bien qué decir..., esto es confuso – sonrió con melancolía logrando una reacción de parte de ella.

- Yo sí sé que decir... – InuYasha la miró expectante, - ... escucha, cuando todo esto acabe yo me iré – Kagome tomó aire, para calmar sus entrañas. – Ya no volveré a verte y tú... tú podrás estar con Kikyo, fue lo que le prometiste – miró el suelo rogando al cielo para que su voz no se quebrara. – No puedo vivir entre ilusiones... no puedo y definitivamente no quiero... – bajó la mirada. ¿Esperaba que él dijese algo? En realidad sí, pero no había mucho por decir.

Su corazón parecía de acero y le pesaba. ¿En verdad ya no la vería? La sangre que corría por sus venas parecía detenerse poco a poco, igual que su cerebro parecía no procesar. ¿Realmente ella quería dejar de verlo? Sintió que el estómago se le iba hasta los pies. Nunca antes había sentido eso, ni siquiera con Kikyo... _"personas diferentes, unidas por el mismo mal"_. Su amor. Suspiró internamente.

El orgullo de InuYasha y la impotencia que sentía estaba muy por encima de su voluntad. Ella... ella le estaba diciendo que nunca más se volverían a ver cuando la Shikon fuera completada y él no movía ni un músculo. Señal de que no le importaba o que estaba hecho piedra.

**  
No se puede vivir con tanto veneno,**

**La esperanza que me dio tu amor**

**No me la dio más nadie,**

**Te juro, no miento**

**No se puede vivir con tanto veneno**

**No se puede dedicar el alma**

**A acumular intentos**

**Pesa más la rabia que el cemento**

InuYasha movió los labios.

- Kagome – su voz parecía más un suspiro.

- No. Déjame terminar InuYasha – le pidió sacando fuerzas de sus ilusiones. – En serio, ya no pretendo seguir estorbando entre tú y Kikyo... prometiste estar con ella y cumplirás tu promesa. De la mía ni te preocupes, quedas liberado de ella... – la joven pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, ya tenía el valor para seguir. – No estoy molesta, contigo no es fácil molestarse por mucho tiempo – dijo más para si misma, - pero sí estoy decepcionada, y no es de ti – aclaró, - es por mí. Porque no supe diferencia tu amistad del cariño... y..., lo siento si te incomoda – él negó internamente.

- _"Cómo podría incomodarme el cariño que me das, pequeña"_ – pensó el hanyou.

- Continuemos nuestro camino InuYasha – le dijo, - como los buenos _amigos_ que somos y terminémoslo... por favor – suplicó. El hanyou asintió con un nudo en su garganta.

- ¿Estás segura de qué eso es lo que quieres, Kagome? – InuYasha se había acercado a ella y se puso en cuclillas para verla de más cerca –

- Sinceramente..., - el joven asintió, - no, no es lo que quiero, pero es necesario... –

- De acuerdo... – afirmó el hanyou. - S-será mejor que descansemos aquí. Ya es muy tarde – sugirió luego de escuchar de los labios de Kagome un suspiro de resignación.

InuYasha encendió una fogata. Kagome se acurrucó en las raíces del gran árbol donde previamente estaba sentada, dispuesta a dormir de una vez por todas. El hanyou trepó en el árbol, necesitaba pensar bien lo que estaba sucediendo... no le era fácil identificar sus sentimientos y eso lo frustraba mucho.

Más tarde, InuYasha bajó del árbol para ver como estaba pasando la noche la joven de cabello azabache. Kagome estaba abrazándose a sí misma y dormía en posición fetal. InuYasha se sintió ¿culpable? Como hanyou no lograba definir lo que sentía y eso le traía problemas cada vez que trataba de empatar con Kagome. Se quitó el haori y la arropó, haciendo que la chica se relajara al contacto tibio de la prenda.

La contempló unos minutos. Con una contemplación muy inusitada en él, como si quisiera memorizar en su mente cada una de sus facciones cuando dormía. Observó sus ojos, ahora cerrados, que siempre desprendían alegría, entusiasmo, exaltación, felicidad; algunas veces también expresaban tristeza y molestia, pero generalmente era lo contrario. Luego pasó a su nariz, pequeña y afilada, quiso tocarla, pero se arrepintió en el instante. Finalmente, llegó a sus labios. Rojos cual carmín, delicados y dulces.

"_¿Dulces? ¿De dónde saco eso?"_, InuYasha se alarmó. Estaba pensando en los labios de Kagome como si fuera todo lo que existiera en ese momento. Sonrió para sus adentros e inesperadamente sintió cansancio y un deseo enorme de dormir. Dormir junto a ella. Dormir inocentemente junto a ella. _"En unas horas amanecerá, no creo que pase nada si descanso lo que queda de la noche"_, y con ese pensamiento se acostó junto a Kagome. Lo suficientemente cerca para oler su cabello, sentir el calor que desprendía y rozar su piel. Cubriéndose con la otra parte de su propio haori quedó prácticamente dormido en ese soplo.

La mañana siguiente Kagome se había despertado sintiéndose sumamente descansada y tibia, notó que tenía el haori de InuYasha sobre su cuerpo. Al intentar moverse sintió que algo, o alguien, estaba tras de sí. Así, tratando de ser lo menos ruidosa se giró a ver qué era lo que la mantenía tan caliente. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a InuYasha durmiendo tranquilamente junto a ella.

**Espero que no esperes que te espere**

**Después de mis 26**

**La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies**

**Y voy deshojando margaritas**

**Y mirando sin mirar**

**Para ver si así, te irritas y te vas**

Lo observó unos momentos, que más bien parecían eternos minutos que luego se transformaban en horas. Se veía tan lindo mientras dormía. Estaba sobre su costado derecho con ambas manos en el suelo, una de ellas debajo de su cabeza para amortiguarla. Sus ojos, todavía cerrados, estaban relajados; una bella ilusión. Sus pequeñas orejitas de perro sobresaliendo de su cabeza, donde su cabello plateado caía juguetonamente por su rostro. Instintivamente, Kagome tomó el cabello entre sus manos y lo pasó por detrás de sus orejas, acariciando de paso las mismas. Era como sentir un muñeco de felpa entre sus dedos. El joven hanyou sonrió complacido.

InuYasha había sentido como Kagome se giraba a verlo. Aunque él no abriera los ojos sabía que ella estaba de frente a él. Sentía la respiración de la joven en su nariz y en su cara. Repentinamente, apareció una fina y dulce caricia en sus orejas, cosa que le causó cosquillas y sonrió complacido. Sintió como la joven se sobresaltaba al pensar que estaba despierto, pero él supo como reaccionar y se quedó quieto, muy quieto, para que ella no se percatara de que disfrutaba el mimo.

Kagome prefirió dejar su observación minuciosa hacia InuYasha y mejor se levantó. Estando de pie se desperezó y estiró las piernas. Miró el cielo claro, el trino de las aves de la mañana eran sumamente reconfortantes. El fuego estaba a punto de apagarse, pero la joven se acercó y la volvió a encender. Ahora necesitaba buscar algo para el desayuno. Caminó por entre los árboles cercanos y encontró algunos frutos, los cuales recogió. Al regresar a donde InuYasha dormía, éste ya estaba de pie poniéndose el haori.

- Vaya... ya despertaste – le dijo ella. – No quise molestarte -

- No lo hiciste – respondió él. - ¿Dónde estabas? –

- Fui por algunos frutos..., para el desayuno – él asintió.

- ¡Kagome! – el pequeño Shippo corría hacia la joven y la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Hola Shippo – saludó ella. Sango y Miroku se acercaron.

- Señorita Kagome, pensábamos que no volvía – dijo el monje.

- Siento haberlos preocupado – dijo apenada, mientras Shippo se acomodaba en su hombro colgado de su cuello.

- No te habrá hecho algo InuYasha, ¿o sí? – preguntó Sango mirando al hanyou reprobatoriamente.

- No, no... para nada – respondió ella rápidamente. – Es que ayer por la tarde salí a caminar y... me perdí – admitió.

- ¿El tonto de InuYasha no te acompañó? – ella negó ante la pregunta de Shippo. - ¡Ash! Ese perro sí que es lento – farfulló.

- ¡Te oí Shippo! – el pequeño zorro le enseñó la lengua.

Continuaron su camino en búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Sango había notado algo raro en la mirada de Kagome, pero no creía conveniente importunarla. Miroku, por su parte, los observaba a ambos: InuYasha y Kagome. Dos personas tan distintas de carácter que lograban mantenerse a raya el uno del otro; más que nada Kagome era quien mantenía a raya a InuYasha. La joven aprendió de InuYasha a no tener miedo y él supo lo que significaba el miedo a perder... Y aunque el hanyou no lo admitiera abiertamente: tenía miedo..., a perderla.

Kagome iba absorta en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando respondí a la conversación que Shippo mantenía desde su hombro con ella. ¿En qué pensaba? En el hanyou frente a ella. Sabía que iba a ser difícil seguir como amigos, pero era lo mejor. No pensaba esperar a que él se diese cuenta que Kikyo no le preofesaba nada... ni una pizca de cariño. Vio a lo lejos una flor sumamente bella y sin pensarlo mucho la arrancó colocándola en su cabello. Detalle que InuYasha notó y mentalmente sonrió.

**Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más**

**Siento que me dueles todavía aquí**

**Adentro**

**Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es**

**Romperle el corazón a alguien así**

Durante los siguientes días InuYasha y Kagome cruzaban muy pocas palabras, lo mínimo necesario. El monje, la exterminadora y el kitsune lo notaban, pero no entendían algo de lo que ocurría entre ellos; y todo había comenzado desde aquella vez en que ambos se desaparecieron.

Una noche, mientras todos yacían dormidos... digo, casi todos estaban dormidos, Kagome se levantó con sigilo. Había esperado a que todos durmieran para poder caminar hacia el lago que estaba cerca del campamento y pensar un poco. Le hacía falta. Los últimos días se habían vuelto insoportables: demonios en cada aldea o en cada esquina del bosque y ese silencio que se apoderaba de ella e InuYasha, aunque no quisiera, le dolían profundamente.

Kagome sintió alguien a su espalda, pensó en InuYasha, de seguro iba a buscarla.

- Vete de aquí, InuYasha. Quiero estar sola – le dijo sin siquiera mirar atrás, porque de haberlo hecho hubiera visto a Sango de pie.

- No soy Inuyasha, Kagome... – llegó a sus oídos la voz de la exterminadora Sango.

- ¡Oh! – se sobresaltó, - eres tú, Sango – dijo en voz baja. – Siento haberte confundido – la exterminadora hizo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

- Has estado muy pensativa, Kagome... ¿qué te pasa? – Sango tomó asiento junto a su amiga, cerca de la orilla del lago. Kagome suspiró. – Todo empezó desde que te perdiste en el bosque... ¿qué sucedió entre tú e InuYasha? –

- Nada en especial, Sango... sólo..., dijimos adiós – respondió ella mirando el reflejo de la luna en el lago.

- Si me lo explicas, juro que te entiendo amiga – la joven Kagome suspiró entrecortadamente, aguantando las ganas que tenía de llorar.

- No quiero vivir junto a él sabiendo que al terminar la Shikon él se quedará con Kikyo y yo... – Kagome lo pensó - ... yo lo perderé – la joven rompió en un llanto silencioso.

La dejó desahogar lo que en todos esos días había retenido. Tanto dolor dentro de su alma, tanto sufrir en una sola persona. Tanto sacrificio que ella tenía que hacer para que InuYasha estuviera feliz y contento junto a la persona que tanto amaba. Minutos después Kagome levantó su rostro y le sonrió a su amiga quien le devolvió el gesto enternecida.

- Ánimo Kagome... – retiró una lágrima de su mejilla, - quizá haya una esperanza – ambas se pusieron de pie. – No sé que le habrás dicho, pero lo que haya sido ha servido para que pensara bien lo que quiere hacer después de recuperar todos los fragmentos – la apremió, - y créeme lo está pensando seriamente -

**No se puede vivir con tanto veneno**

**La esperanza que me dio tu amor**

**No me la dio más nadie**

**Te juro, no miento**

**No se puede morir con tanto veneno**

**No se puede dedicar el alma**

**A acumular intentos**

**Pesa más la rabia que el cemento**

Por su parte el hanyou la había visto partir y quiso seguirla, pero entones vio como Sango se incorporaba y la seguía. Desistió de su intento por buscarla, era mejor así. InuYasha se quedó pensativo entre las ramas del árbol que albergaba, no le gustaba para nada ese silencio que había entre ambos ni le agradaba la lejanía con que se trataban, pero así debía ser. Aunque ese sentimiento indescifrable que había en su interior lo estuviera carcomiendo por dentro. Aunque dentro de todo su ser quisiera correr a buscarla y así como aquella noche quedarse dormido a su lado.

Planeaba esperar a que las dos volvieran. Escuchó ruidos abajo y buscó quien los provocaba. Se sorprendió al ver los ojos azul profundo de Miroku observándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces Miroku? – preguntó escuetamente.

- Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, mi joven amigo..., ¿qué haces despierto aún? –

- Es no te importa... entrometido – dijo el hanyou a su amigo.

- Es que eso de quedarte callado y pensativo como que no se te da mucho – se burló el monje.

- Miroku ¬¬ - el monje rió ante la mirada de InuYasha. - ¡Despertarás a Shippo con tanto ruido! –

- Lo siento n.n' – el monje se encogió de hombros y ayudado por InuYasha subió al árbol junto a su amigo. – Y dime InuYasha..., ¿por qué la señorita Kagome y tú se muestran tan reacios a hablar? –

- Que fastidioso eres Miroku –

- Y tú eres un tonto – le dijo el monje viendo con tranquilidad lo que sus palabras provocaban en él.

- ¡Tú que sabes! – espetó.

- Lo suficiente como para decir que desde aquel día en que Kagome y tú desaparecieron, ambos han cambiado –

- ¡Tonterías! No sucedió nada fuera del otro mundo... se perdió en el bosque, fui a buscarla, la encontré y dormimos esa noche en el bosque..., fin –

- Y yo no soy pervertido – InuYasha levantó una ceja burlonamente. - ¿Lo ves? ¡Es casi imposible! –

- Si te cuento, ¿dejarás de molestarme? – Miroku asintió e InuYasha tomó aire: - Kagome me dijo que al recuperar la Shikon ella se iría a su época – el hanyou suspiró. – No la veremos más... no la volveré a ver – esto último lo dijo en un susurro que Miroku logró escuchar.

- ¿Y te quedas así tan tranquilo? – InuYasha lo miró fríamente.

- No estoy tranquilo, al contrario, me siento intensamente intranquilo... Me asfixio cuando pienso que al recuperar la perla ella se vaya... – Miroku no quiso interrumpirlo, no ahora que estaba siendo sincero, - es un sentimiento de zozobra, de que algo me falta si ella no está... – suspiró. - Me recordó que debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a Kikyo, pero... no estoy muy seguro de querer hacerlo, es más..., no quiero hacerlo –

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Miroku.

- Tengo que acatar órdenes. Kagome, me pidió que continuáramos siendo amigos... – InuYasha miró la luna. – Si he de ser sincero, no ceo poder seguir así. Me asusta el silencio entre los dos –

- ¿Y la soledad no te asusta, InuYasha? – aquello provocó una escalofrío por parte del hanyou. – Sé que la mayor parte de tu vida has estado solo, pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros... somos amigos –

- Amigos... – murmuró InuYasha - ... no entendía el concepto..., hasta que la conocí y luego llegó Shippo, después tú y por último Sango y Kirara... – suspiró. – Sí..., no quiero quedarme solo... no de nuevo – lo último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Y era verdad, no quería quedarse solo. No ahora que tenía tan buenos amigos. No ahora que tenía a Kagome tan cerca... _y a la vez tan lejos_, pensó. Pasó una mano por su rostro con fastidio. Debía seguir adelante.

Sango y Kagome se acercaron al campamento notando que Miroku no se encontraba. Siguieron buscándolo hasta que captaron la voz de InuYasha susurrando: _... no quiero quedarme solo..., no de nuevo_. A Kagome se le encogió el corazón y Sango lo había notado porque colocó su mano en su hombro y lo apretó con cariño.

- Vaya, veo que nadie duerme – dijo Sango logrando atraer la atención de Miroku e InuYasha.

- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó el monje con inocencia. – Sólo decíamos que ya tardaban mucho –

- Pues ya volvimos – dijo Kagome y le sonrió, - y será mejor descansar. Mañana tenemos mucho por recorrer –

- Kagome tiene razón... volvamos a dormir – dijo InuYasha apoyando a la joven de ojos color chocolate.

- Buenas noches, Sango – dijo Miroku a la exterminadora.

- Que descanses Miroku – respondió Sango hacia el monje.

Ambos se acostaron en sus respectivos lugares y cerraron los ojos, simulando que estaban dormidos. Kagome e InuYasha se miraron unos segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos, que quizá se convertirían en horas. Pero no sería permitido, los dos sabían que tenían que romper el contacto. Y separaron sus miradas.

- Buenas noches y que descanses, InuYasha – dijo Kagome temblorosa y cerró sus ojos.

- Dulces sueños..., pequeña –

Y el susurro se perdió en el viento, igual que una de las promesas.

_Zozobra_: Desasosiego, intranquilidad.

¡¡¡¡Dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Datos de interés:

-...- diálogos.

- "..." – pensamientos.

_**Canción**_

**ººººººººººº**

**Incomplete**

Backstreet Boys

By Liz Kraft

Habían pasado ya otra semana más donde InuYasha y Kagome parecían querer volver a ser los mismos, pero algo se los impedía o ellos mismos se los impedían. InuYasha estaba cada vez más hosco, las citas con Kikyo ya no se habían repetido más. En realidad, ya no quería verla. Le hacía daño. Pero más daño le hacía ese silencio entre él y Kagome.

Como extrañaba las tardes en su compañía hablando de todo y a la vez de nada. Kagome había sido quien le enseñara a apreciar lo bello de la vida: el ruido de las aves al amanecer, las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro, los rayos de sol que despuntaban al alba, los pequeños animales correr por las praderas, los silencios llenos de tranquilidad y reflexión. Pero ahora esos silencios estaban llenos de arrepentimiento e incomodidad.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo en realidad. Sólo quería disfrutar del aire de la tarde sin que nadie le cuestionara ese nuevo hecho en él. Todos se reirían al ver al gran hanyou InuYasha disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde... En soledad. Eso dolía; dolía la soledad que ahora se apoderaba de él. Ese vacío que sentía en su interior que poco a poco lo dejaba sin sabor, deseando más de eso que no sabía que era. Y ahora, no sabía hacia dónde iba. Escuchaba a lo lejos los murmullos de los días compartidos con Kagome. Rememoraba vagamente la noche en que había luna nueva y él estaba semi-inconsciente, y ella estaba cuidándolo. Entre sus recuerdos había logrado elegir uno solo donde él le murmuraba cosas.

_- Kagome, hueles bien_ -ella se había asombrado diciéndole que él siempre se quejaba de su olor-: _Eso no es verdad. Estaba mintiendo _-había respondido él antes de caer inconsciente.

Sonrió radiante. Ese era un recuerdo muy dentro de su ser. Algo que siempre llevaría. O aquella vez en que ella le había reclamado que él la miraba así porque le recordaba a Kikyo y él la tomó de la muñeca acercándose peligrosamente y quedándose completamente estático había visto un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Kagome antes de ser apartado bruscamente por sus manos. Que días aquellos.

Estaba en esas cuando escuchó gritos que provenían del campamento y luego un olor a sangre que impregnaba el ambiente. _"Kagome"_, pensó aterrado, de seguro habían sido atacados mientras él no estaba. Corrió lo más rápido que sus poderes de hanyou le permitían y llegó hasta el campamento viéndolo completamente destruido. Sango y Miroku peleaban codo a codo para vencer al monstruo enorme que se presentaba frente a ellos. Sus tres ojos en la cabeza, muchos tentáculos con aguijones afilados en las puntas. En un lugar no muy alejado Kagome hacía intentos sobrehumanos por mantenerse en pie. Tenía una horrible herida en un hombro que sangraba a borbotones, sus piernas estaban llenas de raspones que también sangraban, pero en menor medida.

- ¡Inu... Yasha! –había gritado ella con el último aliento de fuerza que le quedaba.

- ¡T-tiene un fragmento! -gritó Shippo angustiado-. ¡Kagome me lo dijo! -Miroku y Sango estaban teniendo problemas, pero eso no los detendría.

- ¡Argh! ¡Maldita bestia! –gritó el hanyou furioso al ver el estado deplorable en que Kagome se encontraba.

Y arremetió contra el monstruo, sacando el Colmillo de Acero y atestando un horrible y certero golpe en el pecho de aquel ser, hizo que se destruyera. Kagome se arrastró hasta donde el monstruo se encontraba y tomó el pequeño fragmento que al contacto se volvió de color rosado. La joven miró su herida y cerró los ojos con pesadumbre y dolor, creía que de ésa no saldría.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes **_

_**Distant faces with no place left to go **_

_**Without you within me I can't find no rest **_

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess **_

- ¡InuYasha! -gritó Shippo desesperado y afligido-. ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre! -dijo el zorrito llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¡Kagome! -dijo el hanyou acercándose con rapidez-. Kagome... Kagome..., dime que estás bien..., dime que hacer -le pedía una y otra vez. Por primera vez InuYasha no sabía qué hacer.

- I-Inu... Yasha -decía ella entrecortadamente-. Perdón..., y-yo no debía enfrentarme s-sola... -de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

- ¡Cállate tonta! -le dijo entre molesto y preocupado-. Te llevaré a la aldea más cercana, ¿de acuerdo?

Cargó con ella y la colocó en su espalda, ella se aferraba a él con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. Shippo, Miroku y Sango iban montados en Kirara para alcanzar a su amigo. Kagome se había quedado inconsciente en el camino a la aldea. InuYasha sintió su peso y se temió lo peor, pero escuchar la débil respiración que salía de su nariz le daba impulso para seguir con su camino. Al cabo de 30 kilómetros que se le hicieron eternos al pobre de InuYasha llegaron a la aldea donde había gente que ya antes había sido ayudada por aquel grupo de forasteros.

Una anciana atendió a Kagome pidiéndole a InuYasha que saliera a buscar ciertas plantas, Shippo también ayudaba al hanyou para hacer su trabajo menos desesperante. Al poco rato entregaron las plantas a la anciana y se quedaron esperando. Sango estaba horrorizada y Miroku estaba impávido como si no importara, pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado preocupado que hasta se había olvidado de acosar a las jóvenes aldeanas. Shippo gimoteaba entre los brazos de la exterminadora, mientras que InuYasha estaba sentado con las manos dentro del haori con un rostro desencajado.

La anciana salió de la choza donde se encontraban.

- ¿Está bien? -dijo Shippo esperanzado.

- Sí, tranquilos. La jovencita es muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que aparenta ser -dijo la anciana-. Deberá quedarse para que la herida sane.

- N-no p-puedo d-darme ese l-lujo -la voz débil de Kagome llegó a las orejas de InuYasha y se giró.

La vio ahí de pie en la puerta, sosteniéndose a duras penas, tomándose con su mano sana el brazo herido. El corazón de InuYasha se hizo pequeñito, pequeñito. Como había personas tan fuertes que no les importaba el peligro a morir si era por cumplir un deber. Se acercó a ayudarla de inmediato.

- ¡Pero niña... debes descansar! -exclamó la anciana.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡¿qué te pasa, Kagome! Aún estás muy débil -le dijo el hanyou cargándola en brazos y metiéndola de nuevo a la casa.

Cuando la metió de nuevo a la casa, InuYasha sintió desfallecer. Cómo lograría no estar cerca de ella si quería estarlo. Necesitaba velar por ella, le había hecho una promesa y aunque ella lo hubiese liberado de ésta, no la rompería. No de nuevo. La recostó con sumo cuidado donde antes descansaba y la cubrió con una manta cercana. La joven lo miró directamente a los ojos, había tanta desesperación, preocupación y abatimiento en esa mirada ámbar. Sus ojos chocolate estaban llenos de ansias, dolor, penumbra y eso le dolió al hanyou. Dolía profundamente no poder decirle lo que ella le hacía sentir. Retiró su mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

- Tenemos que encontrar los demás fragmentos -dijo débilmente.

- Pero debemos quedarnos -le dijo él impasible-. Estás muy herida -acarició su mejilla en un caprichoso impulso quimérico.

Sentir la tersa piel en sus manos lo hizo sentir enteramente humano. Esa sensación de calidez que ella le brindaba no se la daba nadie más. _"Intento no pensarte, pero me es imposible"_, pensó el joven InuYasha sonriéndole con ternura, algo que ella no había tenido el honor de presenciar. Kagome cerró los ojos y casi al instante el sueño la venció, logrando así que InuYasha saliera a buscar a Sango y a Miroku que ya estaban decidiendo sobre la guardia.

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

- Tendremos que hacer guardia -dijo Sango-. Debemos vigilar que se recupere.

- Yo me quedaré toda la noche -dijo InuYasha.

- Pero estás cansado, InuYasha -dijo el monje-, tú también deberías descansar.

- No descansaré hasta que ella esté fuera de peligro -masculló con frialdad.

- No te haremos cambiar de opinión ¿verdad? -dijo Sango, mientras cargaba a Shippo quien ya estaba dormido en sus brazos. InuYasha negó-. Entonces que así sea. Pero pobre de ti si le sucede algo -le amenazó.

Miroku y Sango, con Shippo en brazos, desaparecieron en la casa de en frente que la anciana había dispuesto amablemente para ellos. InuYasha entró de nuevo a la casa donde estaba Kagome y se sentó junto a ella, para cuidarla. Y en esos momentos de silencio su mente se lo llevó reiteradamente a pensar en las palabras que le había dicho hacía dos semanas. _"No volver"_. Ella no iba a volver. Pero él ¿estaba dispuesto a verla partir así como así? Sin siquiera mover un músculo, una garra. ¡Sin pestañear siquiera!

La miró dormir como aquella noche en que se había extraviado. Observó su cuerpo envuelto en la fina manta y pensó en como deseaba estar junto a ella. No sabía cómo diablos conseguiría alejarse, tal cual lo había pedido Kagome, pero requería toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo.

_- "Eres fuerte Kagome, sé que saldrás con bien de esto. He tratado a duras penas de continuar como si nada, pero creo que no puedo" –_InuYasha sonrió nostálgico-. _"Heme aquí, cuidándote en medio de las sombras. Todo está dormido y mi mundo comienza a desmoronarse, a dormitar junto contigo"_ -el hanyou miró por un resquicio del techo la luna que casi estaba desaparecida, mañana habría luna nueva-. _"Ruego para que este corazón no sea destrozado otra vez... no quiero... ¡no quiero! Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué harías tú, pequeña, para herirme?" _-la miró con ternura, pero luego frunció el ceño- _"podrías irte...;" -_se dijo mentalmente con desgano- _"irte y dejarme solo nuevamente..."_ ¡Sólo otra vez! – dijo esto último en voz alta.

Por aquel resquicio del techo cruzo una estrella fugaz. Sobre las cabezas de aquellos dos amantes en silencio: una de ellas recuperándose de una herida y la otra tratando de no hundirse en aquel momento. InuYasha percibió un olor salado y sintió escocer sus ojos. Una gota de "agua" se deslizaba por su mejilla. ¿Estaba llorando? Otra lágrima corría libremente por su cara. El joven hanyou se sorprendió a sí mismo; tanto tiempo en soledad y volviéndose cada vez más duro que había olvidado lo que era llorar. Ese sabor salado que tenían las lágrimas, el dolor en el pecho que poco a poco se sosegaba y disipaba, el cansancio enorme que daba al llorar. Pero él no detuvo sus lágrimas, ni las impidió sino que las dejó escapar.

- Si te vas, me dejarás incompleto –susurró mirando a Kagome.

Comenzó a reír por lo bajo, si Sesshomaru lo mirara en ese estado se avergonzaría de inmediato de su pequeño e híbrido hermano. Y encima de avergonzado: furioso; un hijo del gran Tai Inuyoukai Lord Inuyaisho llorando por una humana. _"Patético"_, hubiese dicho Sesshomaru. La risa continuó, pero al cabo de unos segundos se convirtió en sollozo y el sollozo en un llanto silencioso seguido de convulsiones por retenerlo.

- _"De vez en cuando cuéntame tus debilidades, InuYasha"_ -el hanyou le reclamó diciéndole que entonces estaría siendo vulnerable y ella sólo respondía: -_ "Sí, pero ahora no estás sólo"_

InuYasha recordó esas palabras, aquella vez que buscaban el campo de plantas medicinales para curar a Sango (N/A: ¿Vieron el capítulo? Fue de lo más tierno! .). Kagome siempre había estado junto a él y no lo juzgaba como vulnerable por tener aquellas debilidades, al contrario siempre había dicho que eso forjaba a las personas mucho más fuertes.

Muy dentro de su ser, InuYasha sabía que podía seguir siendo su amigo a pesar de que en el fondo no quería hacerlo así. Tenía que aceptar el hecho de que ella se estaba yendo de sus manos en cuestión de dos semanas. Sentía que estaba ahogándose. Ahogándose en un océano del que no lograba escapar. Mentalmente se dijo que sí podría.

_**Voices tell me I should carry on**_

_**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

_**Baby, my baby**_

_**It's written on your face**_

_**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

Entonces la escuchó removerse y entre sueños percibió que murmuraba algo.

- InuYasha - su voz sonaba débil.

- Shh... aquí estoy – susurró acercándose y colocó su mano en la frente. Ardía en fiebre.

Salió de la casa con rapidez llevando consigo un recipiente para traer agua del pozo más cercano. Al regresar, InuYasha se hincó junto a Kagome, tomó un trozo de tela que estaba cercano a la cabeza de la chica y lo remojó, para luego colocarlo en su frente. La joven lució un semblante un tanto más tranquilo, pero eso no lo hacía sentirse sereno. Se sentía inmensamente agitado por la situación. La herida había sido de gravedad y ella se empeñaba en continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Toda una mujer.

- Qué fuerte eres, Kagome –murmuró en voz baja.

Cerró sus ojos ámbar y dejó escapar lo que sería su última lágrima... de esa noche. Acercó su rostro al de Kagome esperando verla despertar y sonreírle como siempre lo hacía.

**InuYasha's POV**

_Abre los ojos pequeña. ¡Ábrelos! Déjame observar en tu mirada que aún piensas que lo que me dijiste fue un error. Déjame ver escrito en tu rostro lo arrepentida y temerosa que estás. No me dejes ahora... no lo soportaría._

**Fin InuYasha's POV**

InuYasha seguía en su arduo trabajo tratando de bajarle la fiebre a Kagome mientras que ella se removía constantemente. El hanyou pasó su garra por el rostro de la joven con suma delicadeza como si intentara con esa caricia quitar todo el dolor que ella sentía. Shippo, Miroku y Sango lo miraban desde las penumbras. InuYasha tomó la mano de Kagome con el motivo de sentirla más cerca y luego percibió el aroma de sus amigos, arrancando de sus labios una irónica sonrisa, pero sin despegar su mano de la de Kagome.

- ¿Por qué están ahí parados sin decir nada? -preguntó haciendo que los tres amigos se sobresaltaran.

- I-InuYasha... -le llamó Shippo- ... e-escuchamos sollozos, ¿eras tú? -preguntó con timidez.

El joven de los ojos ámbar asintió con la cara ensombrecida. ¿Cómo era posible que Shippo, siendo tan pequeño, hubiera logrado percibir el olor a sal y escuchar los sollozos en silencio de él? Shippo era más inteligente de que aparentaba. El pequeño zorrito se acercó a él, subió a su espalda de un rápido movimiento y sin pensárselo mucho InuYasha se vio envuelto en sus pequeños brazos. Y aunque no lo lograra rodear completamente le agradeció mentalmente ese hecho y con su mano libre acarició la cabeza de su infante amiguito.

- Queríamos saber cómo seguía –mintió Sango.

- Sigue igual –respondió InuYasha-. La fiebre ya ha cedido un poco. Espero que mañana amanezca mucho mejor.

- Si te viera la anciana Kaede no se lo creería –dijo Miroku.

- Lo sé –dijo el hanyou.

- Será mejor que vayamos a seguir durmiendo –dijo Sango.

Shippo se subió al hombro del monje y ambos salieron de la casa. Sin embargo, Sango se quedó dentro mirando a InuYasha con total devoción y cariño.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –le preguntó el joven.

- Sólo quería decirte algo...

- Dilo –apremió.

- No estás sólo en esto, InuYasha –le dijo Sango-. Todos estamos contigo ;)

Sango salió también de ahí dejando a un InuYasha bastante petrificado. Tres personas que le demostraban cariño y él se la pasaba discutiendo, regañándolos o gritando. Qué mal agradecido era. Entonces de sus labios se formó una dulce sonrisa.

- Gracias... amiga –susurró.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

**(Narrado en 3era persona: Kagome's POV)**

El dolor se había ido y ella había logrado descansar, ¿es que acaso estaba muerta ya? No; no podía ser. Lograba sentir algo tibio que sujetaba su mano derecha. Trató de incorporarse sin atreverse a soltar aquello que la tenía fuertemente tomada de la mano. Por el resquicio del techo le llegó un rayito de sol y ella lo agradeció. Notó que no podía moverse mucho puesto que algo estaba acurrucado muy cerca de ella, a la altura de su vientre. Cuál y cuán grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir el cabello plateado y las orejas de InuYasha a su lado, sujetándola como si fuera a marcharse.

- _"Pobre, debe estar cansado"_ –pensó la chica.

Inconscientemente se arrastró hasta quedar a su nivel, se acostó sobre su costado derecho para poder observarlo mientras dormía. En ningún momento pensó en soltarlo, de hecho, mantuvo el agarre firme sin dudar un momento. InuYasha se removió y empezó a olfatear.

**(Fin narración Kagome's POV)**

Sintió un olor a jazmines penetrante y entonces se removió para comenzar a aspirar aquel aroma. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y somnolencia encontrándose con un par de ojos color chocolate que le miraban entre divertida y curiosa.

- Hola –dijo ella en voz bajita.

- Hola –repitió él.

- ¿Pasaste toda la noche en vela? –él asintió-. Debiste permitir que los demás ayudaran –InuYasha la miró enternecido y negó-: ¿Por qué no?

- Porque..., porque..., -titubeó. Necesitaba reunir suficiente valor para decirle que simplemente no había querido: - ... porque no quise

- Esa no es la respuesta que yo esperaba, pero... mejor no pregunto más –InuYasha le sonrió.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó él.

- Sí. Muchas gracias.

No dijo nada más, de hecho InuYasha se quedó mirándola con infinito embelesamiento y admiración. Kagome le sonreía sin saber muy bien porqué él no se movía de su lugar. Sin embargo, el hanyou comenzó a mover sus orejas, como si percibiera algo y entonces Shippo entró corriendo a la casa.

- ¡¡Kagome!

- ¡Shippo! –exclamó ella.

El kitzune se subió por encima de InuYasha y luego se acurrucó a un lado de Kagome para abrazarla. Las manos de Kagome e InuYasha indudablemente tuvieron que separarse, aunque los dueños de aquella caricia no quisieran hacerlo.

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Durante ese día Kagome fue atendida en todos los aspectos, desde un sorbo de agua hasta el más mínimo movimiento. Kisha, la anciana del pueblo, le pidió a Kagome que se quedara una noche más sólo para estar seguros de que la herida estuviera sanando con bien.

Aquella tarde Shippo y Sango estaban junto a Kagome, mientras que Miroku e InuYasha estaban fuera. La joven sacerdotisa estaba fascinada al escuchar como el pequeño kitzune le contaba como era que InuYasha no les había permitido estar a su lado la noche anterior.

- ... hubieras visto la desesperación en sus ojos Kagome –dijo Shippo emocionado-. Jamás lo había visto así... de hecho, anoche estaba ll...

- ¡Shippo! –le reprendió Sango y dejó ver en su cara una clara frase: _"¡Cállate, eso no!"._

- ¿Estaba qué, Shippo? –preguntó una Kagome curiosa.

- Ehm... nada... Nada, Kagome –contestó Sango.

- Si no me lo dicen voy a... a...

- ¿A qué? ¬¬ -dijo Sango.

- ¡Voy a gritar tanto que con el esfuerzo se abrirá la herida!

- ¿Lo harías? –dijo un Shippo preocupado.

- No, pero me lo dirán, ¿no es así? –Sango suspiró resignada.

- Anoche, Shippo despertó alarmado porque había un olor extraño en el aire.

- ¿Olor?

- Sí –dijo el kitzune-. Olía a sal. Pensé que estabas llorando de dolor y que el tonto de InuYasha te había dejado sola, así que nos levantamos y fuimos a la casa donde estabas –Shippo se cruzó de brazos con aire de sabio-. Sin embargo, el único despierto era InuYasha y digamos que entonces lo entendí.

- ¿Entendiste...? ¿entendiste qué? –Kagome puso cara de inocencia.

- U.U Kagome no eras tú quien lloraba –dijo Sango algo desesperada-. ¡Era InuYasha! –exclamó al no ver claridad en la mirada de su amiga.

- Sip... –dijo Shippo- ... estaba sollozando cuando nos acercamos, pero luego el sollozo se volvió un llanto imperceptible. Hasta que entramos.

- ¿E-estaba ll-llorando? –Kagome estaba temblorosa, ¿InuYasha llorando? Simplemente increíble. De sus labios asomó una linda sonrisa-: Estuvo toda la noche conmigo, ¿verdad?

- Así es. No lo pudimos mover –siguió Sango-. ¿Quieres saber una cosa, Kagome? –la joven asintió-, jamás he visto a InuYasha tan... preocupado y destrozado.

Kagome bajó la mirada, no quería que se diesen cuenta que eso último le había dolido. Ella había provocado el rompimiento de aquel lazo de amistad entre ambos, pero sabía que era necesario. Saber que InuYasha pasó casi doce horas cuidándole y sufriéndole era algo que no todos los días te decían.

Afuera, InuYasha conversaba con Miroku. Ambos había ido a darse un baño a las aguas termales, después de todo, InuYasha pasó toda la noche en vela y estaba cansado. Mientras estaban en el agua Miroku se quedó observándolo, ¿por qué una persona como InuYasha mostraba tanta aspereza cuando se trataba el tema de los sentimientos, en ese caso los suyos? Y si Kagome era involucrada, InuYasha casi era irracional.

- ¿Por qué me miras así Miroku?

- Nada InuYasha. Es sólo qué... –Miroku vio el resplandor del sol entre los árboles-, nunca había visto tanto dolor en una persona, mucho menos si esa persona eres tú –el monje lo miró directamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta lo que sus palabras provocarían en su amigo.

- No sé de qué me hablas... ¡tonto! –masculló el hanyou molesto.

- Oh, claro que lo sabes, pero estás más preocupado por tu orgullo que por ese sentimiento que crece en ti.

- ¡Cállate Miroku! –gritó el hanyou enojado. Miroku se detuvo frente a él y éste apartó la mirada.

- Mírame InuYasha –le pidió con dureza, pero éste lo ignoró logrando que el monje perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía con él-. ¡¡Mírame a la cara de una maldita vez! –el joven hanyou guiado por su instinto lo miró a los ojos fríamente-. Tú y yo sabemos una cosa: si Kagome te pidió que siguieran como amigos y nada más, es por tu culpa.

- ¡Feh! ¡¿Mi culpa! –miró al monje con sus orbes doradas casi saliéndose de sus cuencas-. ¡¿Por qué diablos va a ser mi culpa!

- Por esa indecisión que se apodera de ti cada vez que tienes que decidir entre vengar la muerte de Kikyo o proteger a Kagome –Miroku seguía hablándole con dureza-. Con esa actitud lo único que haces es hacerle daño a Kagome y no te das cuenta, ¡baka! -InuYasha lo miró molesto-. Sí, mi querido amigo, tu realidad es muy distinta a como tú quieres aparentarlo. ¡Te empeñas en parecer el monstruo más severo, duro y fuerte de este mundo y escondes a ese hombre que ama! ... ¡sí, que ama, InuYasha! Porque tú: la-a-mas –Miroku terminó la frase repitiendo la palabra sílaba por sílaba-.

InuYasha se quedó pasmado. _"Amarla"_, se dijo mentalmente. ¿Por qué ese monje tonto parecía que todo lo sabía? Ese dolor y ese sufrir por ella, o más bien por saber que al terminar la Shikon ella se iría, ¿significaba todo aquello que la amaba? Y entonces su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Qué era eso? Ese calor que se esparcía por cada célula de su cuerpo, ese latir imprudente, eso que sentía era... ¿amor?

- ¿Sigues conmigo, amigo? -le dijo el monje preocupado notando en sus orbes doradas algo que impregnaba su ser.

- S-sí –respondió InuYasha saliendo de sus ensimismamiento.

- Bien, menos mal –dijo Miroku-. Vamos, no tardará en anochecer y sé que no te gusta estar fuera mientras eres humano por completo.

Regresaron en silencio. Al hanyou le latían las palabras de Miroku en la cabeza: _"Amar... Amarla... Amar a Kagome"_. A pesar de no definir bien qué era lo que estaba pasando dentro de sí mismo, de una cosa estaba seguro: más tarde sería un humano completo y quizá así lograría decidir algo. Si no era que todo empeoraba.

_**I don't mean to drag it on, **_

_**But I can't seem to let you go**_

_**I don't wanna make you face this world alone**_

_**I wanna let you go (alone)**_

Al regresar a la casa, Shippo, Sango y Kagome seguían dentro. Sango estaba terminando de preparar algo para la cena, claro con las cosas que Kagome siempre carga en su gran maleta. InuYasha la volteó a ver por unos momentos en los cuales ella le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas desinteresadas.

- Vaya, ya han vuelto –dijo Sango-. Estaba planeando enviar a Shippo por ustedes, ya se habían tardado.

- ¿Uno no se puede dar sus gustos? –dijo Miroku sonriente-. Estuvimos conversando, por eso nos tardamos de más, lo sentimos, querida Sango.

- Bah, descuiden... Kagome es una excelente paciente. No se ha movido de su lugar –respondió la exterminadora.

- Claro, ¡cómo quieren que me mueva si no me dejan! –reclamó la joven sacerdotisa con desgano-. Yo quería salir a caminar –Kagome hizo puchero.

- No seas necia, tonta –le dijo InuYasha, recuperando su habitual forma de ser.

- ¿A quién llamas 'tonta', remedo de bruto? –Kagome entrecerró los ojos y lo miró desafiante, obviamente estaba jugando con su compañero de viaje.

- ¡Feh! Yo sólo digo la verdad... obviamente no puedes salir porque sigues débil –InuYasha volteó a verla también desafiantemente.

Sango pasó por delante de él sin prestarle atención a aquellas discusiones que eran "pan de todos los días" y puso un plato de sopa frente a Miroku y uno frente a Shippo. Estos dos estaban viendo a los dueños de la discusión con total aburrimiento, pero era divertido ver como parecía todo volver a normalidad entre aquellos dos.

- ¡Ush! InuYasha... –Kagome lo miró como cordero a medio morir y luego una pecaminosa sonrisa adornó su rostro-. ¡A-BA-JO!

El collar que llevaba InuYasha en el cuello hizo su parte y llevó al hanyou hasta el piso en un estruendoso y seco golpe. Shippo se tapó la boca para no estallar en carcajadas, al igual que Miroku y Sango ocultaban un sonrisa divertida.

- Kagome... –InuYasha apretó los dientes- ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Y ustedes no se burlen! –gritó el hanyou furioso y salió de aquella casa dejando a Kagome estupefacta.

- Creo que me he pasado U.U –dijo la joven.

- No te preocupes ya se le pasará –le dijo Miroku para tranquilizarla-. Siempre se le pasa ;).

Pero aquel enojo no se le pasó de inmediato al joven InuYasha. Al salir de la casa caminó sin rumbo fijo, dándose cuenta después que sus pies lo habían llevado al lago cercano a la aldea. Se fijó en el reflejo que le devolvía el agua cristalina: sus cabellos plateados cayendo sobre sus hombros, aquellas orejas que eran la única pista de que era un hanyou, sus ojos ámbar que se veían llenos de... ¿tristeza? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero no le molestaba el hecho de que Kagome hubiese conjurado el collar, era ese pesado dolor dentro de su cuerpo que lo ponía histérico.

El sol se ocultó tras la montaña y entonces la falta de luna hicieron que el aspecto de aquel reflejo cambiara por completo. Ahora estaba de pie un hombre, un ser humano por completo; su cabello largo hasta la cintura era de un color negro como aquella noche, sus ojos habían adquirido un color oscuro, un violeta casi imperceptible, eran más bien negros. InuYasha se tiró al suelo y dio un golpe al agua, como si quisiera borrar aquel reflejo. Aquella escena era observada por Kagome que minutos después de que él salía de la casa, a pesar de los insistentes reclamos de los demás había salido en su búsqueda.

- Sé que estás ahí –le dijo el hanyou luego de un rato de seguir tirado con las manos metidas dentro de la tierra-. Sal de una vez.

Kagome obedeció casi de inmediato. Aunque generalmente iba vestida con su uniforme del colegio, esa noche iba vestida de un kimono de un tono azul electrizante, adornado con flores de color rosado, algo prestado por la anciana del pueblo. Su cabello caía suavemente sobre su espalda y hombros. InuYasha se puso de pie mientras se quedaba mirándola deslumbrado y ella se sonrojó por aquella mirada tan penetrante.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿por qué Sango te permitió salir en tu estado? –le preguntó con brusquedad.

- Estoy bien, InuYasha. Sango no me permitió salir, salí porque quise –respondió ella con algo de pesadumbre en su voz-. Estoy aquí porque..., creo que hoy me excedí –dijo levantando su mirada que antes la tenía incrustada en el suelo-, lo siento.

El hanyou se quedó paralizado, ella se estaba disculpando por algo que no era enteramente su culpa. Kagome se acercó un poco más a él y pudo vislumbrar algo de tristeza en sus ojos oscuros. InuYasha no podía ni moverse, de un momento a otro le asaltó el terrible deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla. No sabía de dónde venía aquel sentimiento, pero él también se adelantó.

**InuYasha's POV**

_Tengo tantos deseos de rodearte con mis brazos y saciar este apetito que tengo de ti. Te veo acercarte cada vez más y me miras como si hubieses hecho algo mal, pero no es así. Tú no has hecho nada mal, el tonto he sido yo, el ciego he sido yo, el indeciso también soy yo. No dices nada, ¿por qué no me hablas, pequeña? ¿por qué esa repentina idea de irte cuando todo termine? No quiero dejarte sola. No quiero que enfrentes tu mundo en soledad. No quiero porque yo sé lo que significa la soledad. _

_Vaya, ahora lo entiendo. Esto que crece dentro de mí, esa necesidad por verte, el deseo de abrazarte, la devoción que te tengo, todo esto es amarte. AMARTE. Me miras con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisieras descubrir qué es lo que pienso. No me mires así, pequeña. ¡No me mires así, carajo! Derrumbas esa pared que con tanto esfuerzo he construido._

**Fin InuYasha's POV**

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Kagome se acercó libremente hacia InuYasha, ya que éste no decía absolutamente nada. Y lo miró con un sentimiento muy puro, que lo hizo despertar de su letargo, despertar de su batalla interna.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? –dijo ella con su dulce voz.

- Yo..., digo..., tú no has hecho nada –respondió él apartando su vista de la de ella.

- ¿Por qué evitas mi mirada, InuYasha? ¿qué te hice? –su voz suena espantosamente dolida.

- No; no eres tú. Es decir, no me has hecho nada, Kagome –trató de no sonar triste, pero no era muy bueno fingiendo, al fin de cuentas era un humano como cualquier otro.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me miras? –reclamó ella.

- Porque..., no puedo –musitó casi entre dientes. Kagome lo miró interrogativa, pero él no despegó su vista del agua-. No puedo, Kagome, porque... cada vez que te miro a la cara me invade un sentimiento de desasosiego, de irracionalidad..., como si ninguna otra cosa me importara.

- No te entiendo, InuYasha... –unas pequeñas lágrimas saladas asomaban por sus ojos color chocolate y a InuYasha ése olor en específico le hería el alma-. De veras que trato de entenderte, pero hay veces que me pareces el ser más desconocido. Dices no poder verme a la cara porque te llenas de un sentimiento con el cual... yo estoy profundamente identificada –su voz sonó apagada.

- ¿Qué dices? –por primera InuYasha levantó la mirada, pero se topó con que ella la tenía clavada en el cielo oscuro.

- ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes, InuYasha! –espetó ella casi con brusquedad-. Ese sentimiento de desasosiego y de irracionalidad también es parte de mí... todos... los días –terminó.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos. Cada uno trataba de digerir lo que el otro acababa de decir. Si ella también se sentía como él por qué entonces seguir con la farsa de estar bien; esa farsa de sentirse contenta y de seguir adelante... ¡¿por qué demonios! El largo cabello de InuYasha se movía con el viento al igual que el de la joven frente a él. Debajo de aquella noche sin luna, sus ojos oscuros tomaron un aire de eterna soledad y tristeza, mientras que los de ella denotaban dolor y sufrimiento. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en ser fuertes si separados no lo eran?

- InuYasha, ¿por qué pasaste toda la noche junto a mí? ¿por qué estuviste llorando anoche? –Kagome reanudó su conversación unos minutos después del silencio. El hanyou se sobresaltó con la última pregunta, seguramente Shippo le había contado. _"Nota mental: darle un golpe a Shippo ¬¬"_.

- Y-yo... –tartamudeó.

- Anda... dímelo, InuYasha, quiero saberlo... necesito saber qué es lo que pasa en este momento por tu cabeza..., por ese corazón que obligas en forjar de acero –pidió ella con total amabilidad y se giró a verlo al mismo tiempo que él volteaba para toparse con sus ojos.

Por primera vez en toda la noche pudieron verse a los ojos. ¿Cómo decirle a ella todo lo que sentía? _"Simplemente hazlo"_, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Pero..., ¡no debía! Ella se lo pidió; le pidió que sólo fueran amigos para que él fuera feliz con Kikyo. _"Pero estamos de acuerdo en que no la amas a ella"_, le respondió de nuevo esa voz, _"esta jovencita que tienes frente a ti ha sanado tu corazón sin molestarse en herir el suyo propio"_. ¡Maldita conciencia! Tenía razón. Kagome lo había curado con el simple hecho de estar con él, darle palabras de aliento, una que otra discusión, sus sonrisas, sus miradas de complicidad o de alegría.

- Kagome... –susurró débilmente; una oleada de valor le llenó su pecho-: Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré –suspiró resignado-. Anoche..., anoche me quedé contigo porque me sentí responsable de tu estado, no debí alejarme –InuYasha aspiró hondamente-. Y luego verte ahí, tendida, sangrando a borbotones me sentí tan inútil... estabas arriesgándote por esa maldita perla que solo nos ha causado sinsabores...

- Pero, InuYasha es mi de...

- No, no, no, déjame terminar. Sé que es tu deber completar la perla, pero no era solo eso –admitió llenándose de nueva cuenta de ese calor en su pecho-. Me quedé contigo porque así lo quise; porque QUERÍA estar contigo... esa noche y las que siguieran después de ésa si era necesario –InuYasha se sentía más seguro cuando hablaba-, ¿sabes el martirio que he pasado desde que me dijiste que te vas a ir? –Kagome negó-. Sé que no. Y no lo sabes porque soy un descuidado, un indeciso... un completo tonto –terminó la frase.

Kagome se acercó otro poco más y le sonrió dulcemente. Levantó su mano y proporcionó una caricia a su joven rostro. El chico dejó que la caricia hiciera lo suyo a través de su cara. Se sentía diferente, ese sentimiento de desasosiego comenzaba a evaporarse justo como aquella caricia que parecía llegar a su fin. En un intento desesperado por no perder la calidez de su mano la sujetó con la suya con suavidad.

- No me alejes –pidió el hanyou doloridamente y una lágrima escapó furtivamente.

Kagome la secó con su mano libre, posándola después en su pecho y lo miró con ternura. Nunca se imaginó ver a InuYasha derramando una sola lágrima y mucho menos si lo hacía pidiéndole que no lo alejara de ella. El hanyou acarició su mano con delicadeza y con su otra mano libre sujetó a Kagome por la cintura acercándola más hacia sí. La joven abrió los ojos al doble al sentir ese abrazo e inmediatamente se refugió en su pecho. Cerrando los ojos concibió la idea de que InuYasha estaba rodeando su cuerpo, haciéndola caer en un llanto silencioso, pero no menos importante.

- No llores, pequeña –le dijo-. Me parte el corazón cada vez que te pones así... por favor –suplicó.

- L-lo siento –dijo ella secando sus lágrimas-. Yo... quiero saber algo –titubeó.

- Dime... lo que sea.

- InuYasha..., ¿por qué crees que te pedí que te alejaras? –preguntó ella aún refugiada en sus brazos-. Me refiero a que... ¿qué crees que me haya hecho pedirte eso?

- Porque te he hecho más daño de lo que me puedo imaginar; porque cada vez que me iba a buscar a Kikyo una parte de tu corazón era invadido por ese mismo sentimiento que me llena a mí al saber que no vas a estar...

InuYasha pasó una mano por el cabello de la joven. Si lo pensaba bien, siendo enteramente humano nada le impedía ser la persona más tierna del Sengoku Jidai y eso también era bueno porque podía decirle a Kagome lo perfecto que se sentía a su lado. Volvió a guardar silencio, con Kagome entre sus brazos nada ni nadie más le importaba, solamente estaban ellos dos bajo una luna negra y desaparecida que era la única testigo de sus sentimientos.

- Kagome yo..., te necesito conmigo... ahora y siempre –dijo InuYasha mientras la sujetaba con mayor fuerza.

- ¿Pero sabes lo difícil que será lo nuestro? –dijo ella con tono triste-. Somos de mundos diferentes y quieras o no me tendré que ir... –su voz volvió a sonar entrecortada, trataba de impedir que las lágrimas salieran.

- No me importa –le dijo él con firmeza y la miró fijamente-. No me importa nada más que tú y yo... solo nosotros. Vamos a darnos la oportunidad de disfrutarlo, ¿por favor? Cuando todo esto acabe veremos que hacemos ¿sí? –InuYasha la miró con tanta ternura que Kagome no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo... –Kagome se levantó de puntillas hasta alcanzar a rozar sus labios-. Te quiero –susurró.

- Yo también lo hago –le dijo él asomando una hermosa sonrisa.

Era cierto, ya verían después qué sucedería con ambos. Mientras tanto podían disfrutar de su compañía y de saber que tanto uno como el otro eran correspondidos. Quizá, cuando la perla de Shikon fuera terminada, el deseo de uno de ellos cambiara por completo el curso de la vida del otro. En ese momento, sólo existían ellos dos. Solamente ellos dos.

**ººººººººººº**

Espero que les guste. No sé si quieran otro capítulo. Mi idea era hacer un song-fic donde la canción describiera los sentimientos de Kagome, luego sería un song-fic donde se expresara los sentimientos de InuYasha después de lo que Kagome le diría y para finalizar uno donde la canción dijera lo que los dos sentían en ese momento. Pero creo que me extendí demasiado con este song-fic. El de "No" de Shakira solo tiene 15 páginas... y éste me salió de 20! O.O Me reí mucho cuando me di cuenta de ello. En fin, ¿qué opinan?

Saludos,

Liz

PD. ¿Qué significa 'baka'? Es que no sé nada de japonés (si es q está en ese idioma, ¿no?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yop y los uso sólo para fines de entretenimiento y pq me gusta esta pareja.

Chico(a)s siento la tardanza... créanme que tengo más de dos semanas con este cap terminado, pero por unas y otras razones no había podido pasarlo en limpio a la PC... en fin, ya lo logré... hubo alteraciones y cosas así, pero siempre me sucede.

**WARNING:** Para todos aquellos q son menores de edad ni siquiera lo piensen... en serio, no lo lean... tengo una hermana de 11 años a la cual le prohibí leer estas cosas y éste fic contiene lemmon o escenas bastante explícitas.

A todos los demás... disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.

Datos de interés:

-...- diálogos.

- "..." – pensamientos.

**_Canción_**

**ººººººººººº**

**"Unbreakable"**

Westlife

By Liz Kraft

**Took my hand _(Tomó mi mano)_**

**Touched my heart _(Tocó mi corazón)_**

**Held me close (_Sosteniéndome cerca)_**

**You were always there _(Siempre estuviste ahí)_**

**  
By my side_ (A mi lado)_**

**Night and day _(Noche y día)_**

**Through it all _(Por todo aquello)_**

**Maybe**** come what may _(Que tal vez vendría)_**

El día estaba profundamente soleado, no había nubes y en el cielo limpio, las aves revoloteaban juguetonas. Era un día perfecto para descansar y relajarse. Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku e InuYasha estaban sentados a la orilla de un riachuelo. Shippou jugueteaba con Kirara y Sango, quien lo cuidaba como si fuera su propio hermano; Miroku observaba la actitud de la exterminadora y sonreía cuando ella reía. ¿Desde cuando le agradaba verla feliz? Desde casi siempre, verla triste y doblarse de dolor cada vez que Naraku utilizaba a Kohaku para luchar con ella, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Por su parte, InuYasha miraba embelesado a lo que él decía era su chica. Era solamente de él y de nadie más. Kagome se encontraba leyendo bajo la sombra de un haya. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero esta vez "mataría" al perro. La curiosidad del hanyou y sus incesables ganas de estar con Kagome fueron más fuertes que su voluntad, así que bajó de aquel cerezo donde se encontraba descansando y se acercó a ella con sigilo. Kagome estaba absorta en su lectura, según lo que había dicho necesitaba terminar de leerlo para hacer un ensayo sobre éste y entregarlo a su profesor de literatura. InuYasha seguía avanzando y mientras lo hacía pensaba en la mejor forma para darle un buen susto; avanzó escondido como si cazara una presa y justo cuando tomó aire para gritar _"boo"_, la chica se había adelantado.

- ¡Abajo! –el joven cayó al suelo por el peso de aquel conjuro.

- ¡Ouch¿Por qué haces eso? –se sobó el golpe que acababa de darse.

- Crees ser el único con tus sentidos extra desarrollados, pero... –la chica separó la vista del libro unos minutos y negó con la cabeza- ... yo también los tengo –InuYasha ladeó la cabeza y levantó una ceja, curioso y un: _"¿De qué hablas?"_, se leía claramente en su rostro-. Jajaja... viajar contigo me ha enseñado tus movimientos, sonidos y hasta tu olor... en pocas palabras te conozco –la joven le dio una dulce sonrisa, gesto que él devolvió.

El medio humano se sentó junto a ella y lanzó un profundo resoplido, cuando Kagome se concentraba en sus deberes no había quien le quitara esa concentración. Miró el cielo azul y limpio, al mismo tiempo que sentía la calidez de una mano suave sujetando la suya. Un ligero tono rojizo adornó sus mejillas; aún no estaba totalmente acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de cariño y detalles que Kagome tenía con él. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y apretó su mano con ternura, dándole una media sonrisa. De alguna manera tenía que hacerle ver a Kagome que realmente la quería junto a él y que sus caricias y detalles le eran agradables. La joven lo miró algo preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucede... estás bien?

- Sí, sí..., sólo... trato de acostumbrarme –terminó la frase y bajó su mirada.

- ¿A mí? –preguntó curiosa.

- No, tontita. A ti ya estoy acostumbrado –sonrió-. Trato de acostumbrarme a tus detalles.

Kagome dejó el libro a su lado, sujetó el haori con ambas manos y lo jaló haciendo que InuYasha se precipitara de lado, hacia ella. Depositó un dócil beso en su mejilla, notando como su hanyou cerraba los ojos asustado y luego los abría sorprendido por aquel suave roce de sus labios en su mejilla. La joven vio como la sangre subió hasta las mejillas del joven y se encendían de inmediato, lo que causó que riera a carcajadas. InuYasha al sentirse descubierto por la chica, solo atinó a reírse junto con ella, de una u otra forma el que ella riera por su sonrojo no le molestaba de ninguna manera. El hanyou la atrapó entre sus brazos haciéndola sentir segura y protegida bajo aquel abrazo sereno.

- Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo –musitó ella cerrando los ojos y sujetándose con fuerza a sus brazos.

- Lo prometo... –respondió él.

- Que estarás día y noche... atravesando cualquier cosa... –siguió ella.

- Te prometo estar contigo día y noche, enfrentando y venciendo cualquier obstáculo... juntos –InuYasha besó su cabeza en señal de que su promesa estaba cerrada.

El día pasó sin ningún contratiempo, Shippou seguía brincando con Kirara, mientras que Sango y Miroku conversaban pacíficamente a la orilla del riachuelo. Cuando hubo oscurecido Shippou y Kirara cayeron rendidos uno a lado del otro; el pobre kitzune estaba tan cansado de tanto jugar y correr que no le quedaban fuerzas para nada. Sango y Kagome lo miraron enternecidas al escuchar su apacible respiración.

- Ni siquiera pidió de cenar –dijo Sango.

- Estaba exhausto, querida Sango, ya era hora de que se le acabara la energía –Miroku le sonrió.

- Debe ser aburridísimo estar con cuatro adultos –dijo Kagome mientras escribía sobre una libreta, recibiendo así miradas de desaprobación y desconcierto-. ¿Qué? –preguntó inocente-, yo sólo digo que es muy pequeño y nosotros a veces somos duros con él... sobre todo InuYasha –el joven la miró molesto, pero al ver su sonrisa traviesa el enojo se esfumó.

- Algunas veces, Kagome..., me sorprendes –Miroku la miró y le sonrió.

- ¡Feh! Él decidió estar con nosotros ¿no? –dijo InuYasha en tono arrogante.

- Sí, pero no pidió ser un adulto siendo tan pequeño –dijo Sango-. En fin, -dio un suspiro-¿alguien quiere cenar?

Todos asintieron. Miroku, muy amablemente, se ofreció para ayudarle a Sango, quien se lo permitió después de darle un golpe en la cabeza; el monje se había aprovechado de la situación y la había tocado, lo que provocó el golpe anterior. Luego de que hubieron saldado cuentas, Miroku aceptó de buena gana no propasarse con Sango y se pusieron a hacer la cena. En unos 20 minutos más los cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados disfrutando de la deliciosa cena; al terminar la exterminadora y el monje dijeron estar muy cansados y se fueron a dormir. Kagome e InuYasha se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro disfrutando su compañía.

**Swept away on a wave of emotion** _(Arrastrado por una ola de emoción)_

**Over**** caught in the eye of the storm _(Atrapado en el ojo de la tormenta)_**

**And whenever you smile _(Y siempre que sonríes)_**

**I can hardly believe that you're mine _(Me cuesta creer que eres mía)_**

**Believe that you're mine_ (Creer que eres mía)_**

- ¿Te apetece caminar? –el hanyou preguntó a su chica.

- ¿Si digo que no, como aquella vez q tú me lo dijiste? –InuYasha la miró entristecido.

- ¿Serías capaz? –preguntó el joven dolido.

- Por supuesto que no... sabes que me fascina caminar a tu lado –el medio demonio le sonrió complacido y una pequeña llama de malicia apareció en sus ojos.

Kagome se levantó junto con él y ambos partieron sin rumbo fijo. Caminaron por un buen rato simplemente tomados de la mano, sin emitir sonido alguno. Escuchando la respiración del otro, los pasos que daban, los sonidos de la noche. InuYasha se detuvo de repente y Kagome por instinto también lo hizo; habían sentido la presencia de alguien en ese lugar, cosa que no le gustó en nada a la joven miko. Entonces, flotando cerca de ellos: las serpientes caza-almas de Kikyo, buscaban a InuYasha; Kagome lo miró y éste no supo ni qué decir, prueba de ello fue que abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al no encontrar palabras mejor la cerró.

- ¿Vas a ir? –preguntó Kagome con voz fría.

- Sí, pero..., quiero que vayas conmigo –le dijo.

- ¿Qué¿Estás loco! –exclamó ella enfurruñada.

- No, no estoy loco. Pero quiero que vayas porque quiero que se acabe esto. Necesito que se de cuenta que no me manipulará con un amor que ni siquiera ella siente.

Kagome lo miró tan decidido que terminó por aceptar su petición. El hanyou y la miko fueron guiados hasta la presencia de la sacerdotisa, que le lanzó una mirada fría y arrogante a su reencarnación. La joven de ojos color chocolate tampoco sentía nada de gusto al verla ahí, llamando a alguien que no era suyo. Ya no más.

- ¿Por qué la trajiste, InuYasha? –preguntó Kikyo fríamente.

- Porque quise hacerlo –respondió él-. Es la última vez que accedo a tus llamados, Kikyo... la última.

- Pero ¿de qué hablas, InuYasha? Nos veremos en la eternidad del infierno –la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos lo miró desafiante.

- No –sentenció él-. No iré contigo..., olvídate de esa promesa. Una promesa infundada.

- Pero ¿qué diablos dices, InuYasha? Eres hombre de palabra –el joven no respondió ante aquello y entonces Kikyo volteó hacia Kagome dándole una mirada de profundo desprecio-. Todo es por tu culpa, mocosa insolente... ¡se ha interpuesto entre nosotros! –esto ultimo se lo gritó directamente a InuYasha.

- ¡No es cierto! –le espetó InuYasha-. Ambos sabemos que nuestro amor se murió hace meses, quizá desde antes.

Kikyo sacó su arco y lo tensó dispuesta a herir a Kagome, InuYasha se interpuso entre ella y la flecha; no dejaría que nadie hiriera a Kagome, ya una vez había estado a punto de perderla y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo. La sacerdotisa estaba llena de rencor y odio, ésa que se parecía tanto a ella, ésa que se decía su reencarnación le había quitado el amor de InuYasha aunado con la promesa hecha hacía años. El hanyou se acercó a Kikyo en un intento desesperado por detenerla, Kagome se movió unos cuantos centímetros hacia la derecha y la mujer hecha de barro encontró la oportunidad perfecta para lanzar la flecha, sonriendo triunfal. Ésa moriría. InuYasha no reaccionó de inmediato, sintió el roce de la flecha en su mejilla y se volteó asustado a ver hacia donde estaba Kagome.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue casi increíble: la flecha lanzada por Kikyo levantó tierra en su trayecto haciendo la vista imposible. Cuando la tierra se hubo disipado, InuYasha y Kikyo estaban estupefactos: la flecha estaba suspendida en el aire a unos centímetros del corazón de Kagome, sus ojos habían tomado un sentimiento de lástima. Un campo violáceo-dorado la envolvía y ella se mantenía suspendida a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Tocó la punta de la flecha y ésta al contacto se desintegró con tanto poder.

- Ka... Kagome –la llamó y la miró desconcertado.

El aura violácea-dorada ya no era tan fuerte, pero seguía brillando. La joven lo volteó a ver con sus ojos color chocolate llenos de cariño y él entendió que le decía que todo estaba bien. El hanyou le tendió una mano y ella la aceptó gustosa, descendió al suelo con infinita calma y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

- ¡Noooo¡Se suponía que morirías... bruja! –gritó Kikyo.

- No te guardo rencor, Kikyo. Al contrario, lo único que puedo sentir por ti es lástima –la miró con sus ojos, llenos de calidez-. No has entendido que amar no significa poseer ni mucho menos hacer que la otra persona cambie... –Kagome observó las orbes doradas de su amado-, amar es aceptar al otro y adaptarse a las situaciones.

- ¡Tonterías¡Él me pertenece! –gritó furiosa la antigua sacerdotisa y protectora de la Shikon No Tama.

- No, no lo son... –InuYasha observaba embelesado a Kagome-. Amar es entregarse por completo..., es estar en las buenas y en las malas..., es no dejar caer al otro... ESO, es amar –terminó el hanyou sujetando con fuerza a su chica y luego se giró a ver a Kikyo-. Perdóname. En el pasado fuimos felices, pero eres eso: mi PASADO y Kagome es mi PRESENTE y quizá podría ser mi futuro...

- ¿Es tu última palabra? –dijo Kikyo elevándose con sus caza-almas.

- Sí, es la última –dijo InuYasha.

- ¡Un día de éstos te arrepentirás! –le gritó y desapareció.

Kagome suspiró aliviada y dejó caer su peso en InuYasha, quien al sentirla desvanecerse se preocupó por ella. La sujetó con mayor fuerza por la cintura y levantó su rostro hasta el suyo propio. Miró sus ojos color chocolate, cansados por el despliegue de sus poderes espirituales. Kagome sonrió lentamente y él le acarició su mejilla. El ojo de la tormenta había desaparecido junto con aquella mujer hecha de barro y huesos.

**This**** love is unbreakable _(Este amor es inquebrantable)_**

**It's**** unmistakeable _(Es inconfundible)_**

**Each**** time I look in your eyes _(Cada vez q miro en tus ojos)_**

**I know why_ (Sé por qué)_**

**This love is untouchable _(Este am_****_or es intocable)_**

**I feel that my heart just can't deny _(Puedo sentir q mi corazón no puede negar)_**

**Each**** time you whisper my name _(cada vez que murmuras mi nombre)_**

**Oh baby, I know why_ (Sé por qué)_**

**This**** love is unbreakable _(este amor es inquebrantable)_**

- ¿Cómo hiciste que la flecha se detuviera? –preguntó Miroku.

- Aunque ustedes no lo vean, cuando tengo oportunidad trato de controlar toda mi energía espiritual –explicó Kagome.

- Me da gusto que lo hagas –dijo Shippou.

- A mí también, Shippou. Sabía que me ayudaría alguna vez.

Shippou, Miroku y Sango escuchaban con atención el relato de la noche anterior. Obviamente, Kagome suprimió las lindas palabras de su hanyou solamente para ella. Rió internamente y esbozó una sincera sonrisa. InuYasha la observaba desde las ramas del árbol. La noche anterior estaba dispuesto a hacerla pasar una noche inolvidable, pero Kikyo intervino y la noche se convirtió en día. También estaba sorprendido por el despliego de sus poderes espirituales, pero por dentro estaba contento por ello. Su niña se estaba haciendo fuerte y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

Reanudaron su camino por las aldeas, querían encontrar lo que fuese: un rastro de Naraku o la presencia de algún fragmento, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro. En la siguiente aldea encontraron comida y refugio, como siempre gracias a las mentiras del monje sobre alguna que otra nube de desgracia sobre aquel lugar.

Kagome descansaba junto a Sango y Shippou, la joven tenía la pequeña libreta y un lápiz en la mano, y junto a ella el libro que había terminado de leer. Estaba absorta en su escrito, que ni se dio cuenta cuando Sango se sentó frente a ella y la observó detenidamente.

- Te ves muy ocupada¿qué haces? –preguntó Sango.

- Termino el ensayo que tengo que entregar sobre el libro –respondió Kagome escribiendo sobre la libreta una cita que le había llamado la atención del libro-. ¿Necesitas algo?

- Nada en especial –dijo la exterminadora-. Sólo me causaba curiosidad el afán con el que hacías ese... ¿ensayo, lo llamaste? –la joven asintió y le dio una radiante sonrisa-. Estás contenta¿no es así?

- Sigh... Sí lo estoy –Kagome miró a su amiga-, se arreglaron nuestros problemas y ahora... estaremos juntos.

- Es bueno saber que InuYasha dejó su orgullo a un lado¿no? –la voz de Shippou hizo eco en la habitación-, es decir, jamás lo hubiese pensado de él.

- InuYasha es un cabeza dura –dijo Sango-. No es ofensa, pero solamente tú has sabido sacar lo mejor de él –Kagome se ruborizó por el comentario de su amiga.

Shippou se fue a descansar, mientras que Sango y Kagome conversaban un rato más. La joven sacerdotisa le pidió algo de auxilio a su amiga para continuar con su ensayo y al cabo de unos dos horas y media, el documento estaba terminado ahora el problema se centraba en que estaba hecho un asco y debía pasarlo en limpio. La miko bostezó igual que su amiga y decidió que mejor el día siguiente lo haría; así, quedó rendida en el suelo de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente la joven de ojos chocolate se levantó excesivamente temprano, jaló la manta de su cama para cubrirse con ella y salió, encontrándose con InuYasha a las afueras de la cabaña. Se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, haciéndolo quedar entre la manta y su abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y él se sobresaltó.

- Me asustas.

- Perdón, no era mi intención –Kagome se sintió culpable-, sólo quise decir buenos días.

- Descuida, me agrada tu forma de dármelos –InuYasha sonrió y de un movimiento la sentó entre sus piernas y se cubrieron con la manta.

- InuYasha, yo... –el hanyou la miró curioso-, debo ir a mi época a ponerme al corriente y a dejar mi escrito –hubo unos minutos de silencio y la mirada de InuYasha se vio opacada.

- ¿Tardarás muchos días? –preguntó seriamente.

- No lo sé, pero yo... ¿quieres venir conmigo? –su voz sonó ilusionada.

- ¿Para qué? No podré estar contigo todo el tiempo –InuYasha habló con seriedad.

- ¿Eso es un "no"? –el joven medio demonio no dijo nada. Él sabía que no era la mejor forma de decir no, puesto que ella se sentiría de pésimo humor, sin embargo, InuYasha no sabía ni qué decirle-. De acuerdo –masculló ella deshaciendo el abrazo y se levantó-, regresaré en una semana –dijo con la voz entrecortada-. ¿Me llevarías al pozo¿O tampoco estás para eso y prefieres que le diga a Kirara que me lleve?

InuYasha la cargó sin previo aviso y se la llevó al pozo devora huesos. En el camino, el hanyou se dio cuenta que Kagome despedía un olor a molestia, no era el aroma normal de ella, ese aroma lo estaba torturando porque sabía que él era el causante de ello. Por la tarde, cuando el sol se escondía tras la montaña y sus últimos rayos caían sobre la pareja, ambos estaban frente al pozo. InuYasha la miró acercarse a él y sintió un enorme vacío dentro de él¿se iba ir sin despedirse? Entonces ella volteó a verlo con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y melancolía.

- Gracias –dijo Kagome con frialdad y algo dentro de InuYasha se hizo pequeñito.

- Por nada –contestó con la mirada en el suelo.

- InuYasha... –él volteó a verla-, recuerda que te quiero –Kagome besó rápidamente su mejilla y brincó al pozo dejando a un hanyou sintiéndose realmente estúpido y solo.

**  
Shared the laughter _(Compartidas las risas)_**

**Shared the tears _(Compartidas las lágrimas)_**

**We both know_ (Ambos sabemos)_**

**We'll go on from here _(Q seguiremos desde aquí)_**

**Cause together we are strong _(Porque juntos, somos más fuertes)_**

**In my arms _(En mi brazos)_**

**That's where you belong _(Es ahí donde perteneces)_**

**(Narración en 3era persona: Kagome's POV)**

¿Quién se creía él? Sólo le estaba pidiendo que la acompañara a su época. Pero no, él y su maldito orgullo... ¡ush! Caminó fuera del templo y luego se dirigió a su habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta de su hogar, puesto que las luces estaban totalmente apagadas y ningún ruido salía de aquel lugar. Al entrar, encendió la luz del recibidor y luego se dirigió a la cocina, de donde sacó una manzana del refrigerador encontrando pegada a éste una pequeña nota que rezaba:

_Querida Kagome:_

_Tu abuelo y yo hemos acompañado a Souta a un evento fuera de la ciudad. Estaremos fuera por una semana, cuídate mucho y pórtate muy bien. Dejé algo de comida en el congelador. _

_Te quiere,_

_Tu madre._

Suspiró con cansancio. Ni modo, estaría sola en casa. Terminó su manzana y lanzó el centro al bote de basura. Se colgó la mochila amarilla al hombro y por fin se dirigió a su cuarto, con paso cansado y tranquilo, aún recordaba la forma en que se había despedido de InuYasha y su manera de decirle que no iría... tenía que ser tan insensible. Entró a su habitación, en el camino aventó la mochila a una esquina y encendió la lámpara de noche de su buró; se sacó la blusa del colegio, quedándose con la interior de tirantes de color piel que llevaba aquel día. Se arrojó sobre su cama boca abajo y enterró el rostro en las almohadas. Que terco era ese hanyou..., pero cómo lo quería y eso era algo que no se podía cambiar de un día para otro. Rió por lo bajo y decidió meterse a dar una buena ducha, se puso su pijama (que constaba de un short y una playera) y se acostó en su mullida y fresca cama.

**(Narración en 3era persona: InuYasha's POV)**

De verdad que era un bruto. No le costaba nada ir con ella, pero ¡argh! –golpeó el suelo con furia-, no podría estar con ella todo el tiempo y eso era lo único que él quería, compensarle todo el tiempo que su mente había estado divagando entre ella y su antiguo amor. Y además estaba esa dichosa "escuela", lo cual lo tenía de malas, sobre todo por aquel chico que siempre la rondaba y la invitaba a salir: Hôujo. Recordó la forma en que ella le había dado un débil beso y se sintió aún peor.

- No sé qué sigues haciendo aquí –Miroku se acercó a él-, lo único que quieres es estar con ella.

- ¡Pero ella no! –espetó InuYasha-. Ya la viste, se fue a su época y regresará en una semana.

- Eres un tarado, InuYasha –Shippou le enseñó la lengua luego de su afirmación-. Ella sólo quería que la acompañaras y no quisiste hacerlo.

- En esta ocasión le doy la razón a Shippou –dijo Sango-. Kagome intenta hacerte parte de su vida y tú, de plano no te dejas.

Las orejas del hanyou se doblaron un poco, haciéndolo ver como si acabara de ser regañado; y en cierto modo así era, Sango y Shippou le regañaban por lo tonto y necio que era. Volteó a verlos.

- ¡Feh! De acuerdo –InuYasha se cruzó de brazos-, mañana iré con ella.

Todos sonrieron agradecidos de que su joven amigo entrara en razón y se acostaron a dormir. Mañana sería otro día e InuYasha estaría con su chica.

/ Con Kagome /

Kagome despertaba de su largo descanso, se estiró sobre la cama y de inmediato se metió a la regadera, relajando sus músculos debajo del agua que corría libremente por su cuerpo. Estar en casa a solas era sumamente agradable, no porque no le gustara la compañía de su familia, pero estar en soledad con sus pensamientos era justamente lo que necesitaba. Sabía que amaba a InuYasha y que la discusión del día anterior había sido una completa estupidez. Después de tantas cosas compartidas como las risas, las lágrimas, los sinsabores, la tristeza, el frío, el calor, los amigos, la alegría..., los celos. Rió débilmente: celos. Todas las peleas habían sido causadas por celos: con Kouga, con Hôujo y con cualquier chico, ya fuera bestia o humano, que se le acercara.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en su toalla y con el cabello húmedo. Se puso el sostén negro, una blusa de tirantes negra y unos jeans bastante ajustados de las caderas. Salió del vestidor con un cepillo desenredándose el cabello todavía húmedo; se encontró con que la ventana se encontraba abierta con las cortinas ondeando por el débil viento de la mañana. _¿La dejé abierta, _pensó. _¡Bah! Quizás sí..._ Tomó aire con la nariz y sonrió. Era ese olor; ese olor lo conocía, olía a bosque, mezclado con la brisa de la mañana y a árboles frescos¡estaba ahí! Después de todo había venido.

- ¿InuYasha? –cuestionó al aire, que no respondió.

Se sintió abatida. Dejó el cepillo en el tocador de su cuarto. Quizá eran imaginaciones suyas. La ventana pudo haberla dejado abierta y la sensación de extrañar a su hanyou la hacía creer cosas inciertas. Se acercó a la ventana para cerrar el cristal, pero se quedó mirando el cielo unos cuantos minutos; que ganas tenía de volver, pero necesitaba ir al colegio y ponerse al corriente de las actividades. Levantó sus manos hacia la orilla de la ventana para correrla y entonces, sintió unas manos recorrer su cintura haciéndola estremecer, para luego cerrarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Ese olor de nuevo.

InuYasha la había observado desde que salió del baño, cepillándose el cabello; la escuchó preguntar por él y la vio sentirse mal por la respuesta inexistente. Se contuvo las ganas que tenía de sujetarla fuertemente y quiso mejor ser tranquilo con ella. La rodeó por la cintura, sintiendo en cada yema su tersa piel, quemándole los dedos; escondió su cara en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro, depositando un beso en su piel, haciendo que Kagome se erizara por el contacto tibio de sus labios. La necesitaba; necesitaba tenerla con él, abrazar su cuerpo, oler su aroma, ver sus ojos, tocar su piel.

- En mis brazos es donde perteneces –susurró bajito en su oído.

La joven sonrió ante su sinceridad y estrechó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

**I've been touched by the hands of an angel _(He sido tocado por las manos de un ángel)_**

**I've been blessed by the power of love _(He sido bendecido por el poder del amor)_**

**And whenever you smile _(Y cuando sonríes)_**

**I can hardly believe that you're mine _(Es difícil creer que eres mía)_**

Kagome se giró entre su abrazo y lo miró.

- Pensé que estabas molesto –la chica hizo puchero.

- No, sólo soy un completo idiota. Lo siento –se disculpó, alcanzando a rozar su nariz como si de una caricia de algún animal se tratase. (N/A: se lo imaginan ... se vería lindoooo).

- Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. ¿Quieres desayunar?

El hanyou asintió contento y ambos bajaron a la cocina. InuYasha se sentó en la mesa según las indicaciones de Kagome, mientras ella sacaba frutas del refrigerador. El joven se quedó mirándola, era como cuando niño se ponía a observar a su madre cuando cocinaba o cuando se quedaba por las noches a contarle alguna historia fantástica de un gran youkai. Un ligero dolor le recorrió el pecho, su madre había sido muy buena y siempre la dijo que no se avergonzara de su aspecto, aunque las condiciones fueran adversas, él debía sentirse orgulloso de lo que era. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, al contrario, debía sentirse agradecido por haber encontrado a tan buena mujer que llenara su vacío y para ayudarle a aceptarse tan cual era.

- ¡InuYasha!

- ¡Feh¿Por qué gritas¡Mis orejas son muy sensibles! –cubrió sus orejas con las manos.

- Perdón, pero es que estabas en otro lado –InuYasha vio como se sonrojaba por haberle gritado y eso lo hizo descubrir el porqué la amaba-. ¿En qué pensabas –preguntó la chica colocando un plato de diversas frutas frente a él.

- En mi madre –respondió él, engullendo su platillo.

- Oh, yo... lo... –titubeó la joven.

- No lo sientas, no estaba recordando nada malo... simplemente verte hacer y deshacer en la cocina me hizo recordar que cuando pequeño me pedía que no me avergonzara de mi aspecto –suspiró-. Tú me has hecho comprenderlo, mejor que nadie... –Kagome se sonrojó de nuevo y continuó con sus alimentos.

- Debe estar orgullosa de lo que eres –le confesó.

- Quizá... Debiste conocerla, de seguro ella estaría encantada contigo –InuYasha tomó su mano y la apretó.

Cuando terminaron recogieron la cocina y se refugiaron en la habitación de Kagome, quien comenzó a pasar en limpio su ensayo. InuYasha se sentó sobre la cama enfurruñado porque la joven no le prestaría atención en las siguientes tres o cuatro horas; _"Saldremos a caminar cuando termine... lo prometo"_, le había dicho. No obstante, el hanyou se quedó dormido después de dos horas de no ver frutos. Luego de terminar con el ensayo y ver que su 'hombre' estaba dormido, decidió dejarlo descansar mientras ella hacía algo de geometría. Luego de horas de estudio miró su reloj en su buró, 2:30 pm¡era tardísimo! Y se moría de hambre. Se acercó a InuYasha con cuidado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició su rostro, vio cómo los ojos ámbar del chico se abrían lentamente ante esa muestra de cariño y sonreía.

- Vamos flojo –le dijo dulcemente-. Ven, mamá le dio la loca idea de comprarte ropa para la próxima vez que vinieras; luego iremos a comer.

El chico asintió y se desperezó, lo llevó hasta la habitación de Souta, de donde sacó unos vaqueros, una playera roja y una gorra del mismo color. Lo ayudó a quitarse el haori, dejándole el gi blanco puesto; para los vaqueros decidió mejor explicarle la mecánica del asunto (N/A: no es tan complicado ponerse unos jeans¿no?) y lo dejó solo para que terminara de vestirse. Después de unos minutos salió un InuYasha vestido más civilizadamente, no es que se visitera como mendigo, pero el haori no era algo muy contemporáneo. Kagome le colocó la gorra de Souta sobre la cabeza escondiendo sus orejas, haciendo que su flequillo saliera por entre el agujero de la gorra.

- ¿Para qué se supone que es esto? –dijo señalando la gorra en su cabeza.

- Se llama gorra y es para que no se vean tus orejas –le dijo Kagome con diversión.

Salieron de la habitación. Kagome tomó su bolso y luego salieron a la calle. Kagome tomó la mano de InuYasha para guiarlo con mayor facilidad por la ciudad. El joven de cabello plateado estaba sorprendido por tantas cosas nuevas y diferentes para él, que si bien no era la primera vez que iba al mundo contemporáneo, no se terminaba de acostumbrar. Las casas eran enormes, los autos le producían sobresaltos cada dos por tres y la gente lo miraba como si fuera un turista más. Llegaron al restaurante de comida rápida, la chica ordenó la comida y luego se sentaron tranquilamente. Justo cuando terminaban de comer, apareció por la puerta un joven que reconoció a Kagome y se dirigió rápidamente a ella.

- ¡Higurashi, qué sorpresa! –el chico era Hôujo, uno de los compañeros de escuela de Kagome al cual InuYasha no le tenía nada de afecto.

- ¡Hôujo! –la chica se sorprendió y miró al chico a su lado, quien frunció el ceño.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? Tu abuelo dijo que estabas en cuarentena.

- ¡Ah!... Yo... sí, ya estoy mejor –Kagome sintió que InuYasha se movía inquieto en su asiento-. Hôujo, te presento a InuYasha.

- Mucho gusto, -dijo Hôujo tendiéndole la mano, cosa que el hanyou estrechó sólo por la mirada de advertencia que la chica le dio.

- InuYasha es... –comenzó Kagome.

- El chico con el que sales –terminó el joven Hôujo abatido-. Eri me comentó algo, pero no quería aceptarlo. Supongo que debo darme por vencido –sonrió.

- Hôujo yo..., lo siento...

- Descuida –el joven le restó importancia-. Y tú, joven InuYasha, tienes suerte de tenerla contigo... cuídala mucho.

- Siempre lo hago –InuYasha tomó la mano de Kagome en forma posesiva, sujetándola con fuerza.

- Bueno, pues que disfruten su día. Te veo el lunes –se despidió el joven.

- Claro, nos veremos –Kagome se despidió de él con la mano.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio incómodo. InuYasha, aunque tenía su mano alrededor de la suya tenía en su rostro, rastros visibles de su molestia. Kagome lo miró hasta lograr captar su mirada, la cual se suavizó un poco al ver esos ojos color chocolate.

- Siento que presenciaras eso –le dijo-, pero creo que era mejor así, que estuvieras conmigo para aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

- Está bien. Es sólo que... –lo pensó un poco-, me molesta que los demás se acerquen.

- Celoso –masculló Kagome divertida e InuYasha la vio enfurruñado-. Oye, te quiero sólo a ti –susurró y le guiñó un ojo-, vayamos a casa ¿si? –el asintió.

**This**** love is unbreakable_ (Este amor es inquebrantable)_**

**It's**** unmistakeable _(Es inconfundible)_**

**Each**** time I look in your eyes _(Cada vez q miro en tus ojos)_**

**I know why (_Sé por qué_)**

**This love is untouchable _(Este amore s intocable)_**

**I feel that my heart just can't deny _(Puedo sentir q mi corazón no puede negar_)**

**Each**** time you whisper my name _(Cada vez que murmuras mi nombre)_**

**Oh baby, I know why _(Sé por qué)_**

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron de vuelta al templo Higurashi. En el camino, antes de llegar, se detuvieron en el parque donde se pusieron a caminar alrededor de él. El aire estaba fresco y hacía ondear el cabello de ambos, las aves iban y venían entre los árboles. Sus manos entrelazaban les daban más confianza en si mismos. Luego de varias vueltas se pusieron a discutir lo harían el resto de la semana; InuYasha, a regañadientes, no podía ir a la secundaria con Kagome, pero podía acompañarla y espiarla lo que duraran sus clases y luego regresar juntos. Sin darse cuenta, la noche había caído sobre ambos y volvieron a la casa.

Al llegar al templo, subieron las escaleras en silencio y a oscuras. InuYasha sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo y se sorprendió pensando en cómo se sentiría la piel de Kagome bajo sus manos. Sacudió su cabeza como para despejarse, pero sólo logró fijar su vista en las caderas de Kagome contoneándose a su paso y otra descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal. _"Debo dejar de juntarme con Miroku"_, pensó algo sonrojado. Entraron a la habitación de la chica e InuYasha agradecía de antemano el hecho de que Kagome encendiera la luz... sin embargo, eso no sucedió y en hanyou trató de controlarse.

La chica, desde que venían caminando por el parque, había decidido que aquella noche sería sólo de los dos... para amarse en la oscuridad. Por tal razón no había encendido la voz y por eso se había metido a su vestidor y se había puesto un camisón que hacía poco su madre le había regalado. Salió del vestidor con una vela en cada mano y el medio demonio la miró nervioso.

- Ka-Kagome... –su nombre sonó como en un suspiro.

Dejó las velas sobre su buró y sobre el escritorio de su habitación, y se acercó a InuYasha caminando con sensualidad. Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió con inocencia.

InuYasha estaba prácticamente inmóvil, la veía venir en un claro intento por seducirlo, lo cual estaba logrando con creces. La temperatura del hanyou fue en aumento al sentir el aliento de Kagome tan cerca; la chica lo provocó aún más humedeciendo sus labios y mirándolo infantilmente. Todo su cuerpo era un mar de sentimientos en un ir y venir, sin lograr identificar alguno de ellos. Su aroma lo estaba trastornando, si ya estaba algo excitado, el aroma de la chica lo estaba volviendo loco. Sujetó su pequeña cintura y parecía que sus manos le quemaban al sentir la fina seda bajo sus dedos; sintió unos deseos enormes de hacerla suya... de marcarla como su mujer, de hundirse en ella, pertenecerle, quería sentirla pegada a su cuerpo y la apretó hacia él, escuchando como ella soltaba un gemido apenas audible.

Miró sus labios y recordó que la noche de luna nueva ella le había robado un beso, y así, deseó devorar esos labios que tanto le provocaban curiosidad. Se acercó lentamente, pidiéndose a sí mismo no lastimarla con sus colmillos; finalmente los rozó y nada a su alrededor existía, todo se esfumaba en ese tímido roce, que luego se convertía en un beso más profundo, encajando a la perfección uno en el otro. InuYasha se llenó de una emoción que nunca antes había sentido, esa humedad y esa tibieza de sus labios no se podían comparar con nada, ni nadie. El hanyou aferró el cuerpo de Kagome al suyo, quería sentirla cerca... sólo de él. Abrió la boca esperando que ella le permitiera introducir su lenta, cosa que no tuvo que esperar mucho, Kagome se dejaban hacer sin mucho esfuerzo uniéndose a la lucha que su medio demonio empezaba.

El hanyou se separó de ella y la cargó en vilo, besando de nuevo sus labios; la depositó suavemente en la cama y él se acostó junto a ella, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo. El chico dejó sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello y sus manos tomaron rumbo hacia sus brazos desnudos; recorrió cada mínimo detalle con eterna tranquilidad. Luego se puso a jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja de Kagome, estimulando los sentidos de la chica, para luego escucharla respirar agitadamente; el joven sonrió entre su juego tomando aquel indicio como un aliciente para continuar amándola en la penumbra y silencio de aquella habitación. Kagome detuvo el juego enderezándose un poco y volteando los papeles, quedando ella sobre él, con sus rodillas alrededor de sus caderas.

- ¿Quieres jugar?... Juguemos –dijo con malicia.

Su sonrisa se tornó seductora e InuYasha sonrió divertido... sería una noche estupenda. Kagome unió sus labios con los de él, los besaba con desesperación y con ansias... quería memorizar todo su sabor, las sensaciones que le provocaban sus labios; dio un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior del hanyou incitándolo a jugar con ella. InuYasha colocó sus manos en su espalda y la recorría con libertad; las manos de Kagome tomaron vida y se dispuso a viajar a través de su pecho, bajaron hasta la orilla de la camiseta y acarició su estómago con calma. _"Estorba"_, pensó la chica y sensualmente comenzó a sacarle la prenda por encima de su cabeza, lanzándola lejos. Volvió a encontrar sus dulces labios, para luego besar su cuello y depositar suaves y tibios roces sobre la piel de su pecho y torso, arrancando de la garganta de InuYasha ligeros suspiros y su respiración entrecortada. Kagome se encontró con el botón de los jeans y mirando fijamente los ojos ámbar de su amor lo desabrochó..., justo cuando comenzaba a bajar el cierre, InuYasha tomó sus muñecas y volvió a tomar control sobre la situación, mirándola agitada e intensamente.

- Te quiero –susurró él y dejando una de sus manos libres, acarició su mejilla rosada con su garra.

- Yo también... pero, no te detengas –contestó ella.

InuYasha le tomó la palabra y continuó con su trabajo, metió las manos por debajo del camisón, acariciando primeramente sus piernas, erizando su piel..., el camisón se arrugó cuando InuYasha llegó hasta sus muslos y comenzó a acariciarlos con delicadeza..., era una locura, se sentía embriagado por esas sensaciones. Le quitó el camisón, como minutos antes ella le sacó la camiseta y la observó semidesnuda, disfrutando de su visión, de esos senos cubiertos por ese pedazo de tela; se sonrojó un poco. Palpó con sus manos los pechos de su mujer, encontrando una nueva forma de experimentar placer y dárselo a la joven, quien se estremecía por el contacto de sus manos. Las manos de ella recorrieron su espalda, sintiendo cada cicatriz en la yema de sus dedos.

**This**** love is unbreakable (_Este amor es inquebrantable)_**

**Through**** fire and flame _(Por el fuego y la llama)_ **

**When**** all this over _(Cuando todo esto sobre)_**

**Our**** love still remains _(Nuestro amor todavía permanece)_**

El hanyou siguió acariciando su cuerpo, con una de sus garras se deshizo del sostén que la joven portaba, dejando a su vista un par de senos perfectos, cosa que lo excitó aún más. Los tomó con cuidado, despertando en ella sensaciones nunca antes sentidas; gimió de placer al sentir su lengua jugar son sus pezones, murmuró su nombre como si de un suspiro se tratase y lo detuvo tomándolo de la cara y besando sus labios. Kagome terminó de bajar el cierre de los jeans y ayudándose con sus pies y manos se los quitó a InuYasha, quien soltó un pequeño murmullo de risa.

- Juegas bien –le dijo divertido.

- Tú también –respondió agitada.

InuYasha quitó lo que quedaba de ropa de ambos, -lo cual no era mucho-, se quedaron completamente desnudos, rozando sus cuerpos, mezclándose el sudor de ambos... saboreando la saliva de sus bocas. El joven bajó sus manos hasta la entrada de Kagome y ahí palpó con sus dedos, sintiendo el calor que de ella emanaba, el fluido que le dejaba en claro que ella estaba totalmente lista para lo que viniera. La miró fijamente, como esperando que ella se lo permitiera.

- ¿Segura que quieres que lo haga? –preguntó él.

- Sí –susurró.

El hanyou acercó su miembro a su entrada y delicadamente comenzó a entrar en ella. Los ojos de Kagome se cerraron con dolor y sus manos las enterró en su espalda. InuYasha la penetró un poco más, ahogando el dolor de Kagome con sus labios y caricias. Kagome dio un pequeño grito haciendo que su hanyou se detuviera a observarla preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

- S-sí... n-no te detengas.

Y lo sujetó con mayor fuerza, InuYasha continuó penetrándola con cuidado y al mismo tiempo había tanto deseo en esa entrega; y mientras lo hacía, Kagome alcanzó a rasguñar su espalda y su respiración cada vez se agitaba más. InuYasha comenzó a moverse con ritmo sobre ella percibiendo con sus sentidos desarrollados un placer indescriptible. Kagome susurró su nombre cada momento en que él la embestía. Besó sus labios con desenfreno, no quería detenerse, quería mantenerse dentro de ella el tiempo que fuese necesario para hacerla suya. Buscó su cuello y comenzó a lamer por detrás de las orejas de la chica, quien se dejaba hacer; y ahí, enterró sus colmillos, saboreando la dulce sangre que de esa herida se desprendía.

La había marcado. Marcado como su igual, como su mujer..., como su hembra. Aquella a la que respetaría y amaría por el resto de sus días. La velocidad con la que InuYasha la hacía suya era cada vez más rápida y casi vertiginosa, ella se sentía desfallecer en cualquier instante; sin embargo, lo que el medio demonio la hacía sentir era realmente placentero, y todo el dolor que pudo haber sentido cuando InuYasha la marcó se desvaneció en ese instante. Instante en el que él pronunciaba su nombre con esa voz ronca y varonil que poseía, momento en el que el clímax se acercaba y necesitaba que llegara pronto.

Y llegó tal como lo había pensado, llenando su cuerpo de una energía indescriptible... de un calor que los envolvió por completo. Esa nube cegadora que los hacía llegar hasta el cielo y regresar a la tierra para fundirse en un dulce beso. InuYasha había estallado en ella, dejando su semilla... convirtiéndola en suya..., completamente suya. El chico se dejó caer a un lado de él, quedándose dentro de ella un poco más; sintiendo como las palpitaciones del sexo de Kagome se hacían cada vez más débiles. Y besó su frente con ternura, soltando un suspiro. La joven besó su pecho dándole a entender que aquella había sido su mejor noche.

- Te amo tanto –le dijo Kagome.

- Y yo a ti –dijo InuYasha, rodeándola con su brazo-, me haces la persona más feliz del mundo.

**This**** love is unbreakable _(Este amor es inquebrantable)_**

**It's**** unmistakeable_ (Es inconfundible)_**

**And each time I look in your eyes _(Y cada vez que miro en tus ojos)_**

**I know why _(Sé por qué)_**

**This**** love is untouchable (_Este amor es intocable_)**

**I feel that my heart just can't deny _(Siento que mi corazón no puede negar)_**

**Each**** time you whisper my name _(Cada vez que murmuras mi nombre)_**

**Oh baby, I know why (_Oh nena, sé por qué)_**

**Cause each time I look in your eyes _(Porque cada vez que miro en tus ojos)_**

**Oh baby, I know why _(Oh nena, sé por qué)_**

Separaron sus cuerpos de aquella unión que los hacía uno, pero no dejaron de abrazarse. Kagome entrelazó sus piernas con las de él y subió la sábana para cubrir sus cuerpos; InuYasha volteó su rostro hacia ella y besó sus labios con paciencia, rememorando el primer encuentro con esos labios que tanto ansiaban ser besados por su boca.

- ¿Tienes que ir a la... cómo le llamas?.. ¿escuela? –preguntó él.

- Sí, pero eso será dentro de dos días¿por qué?

- Yo pues... yo... –el hanyou titubeó-. ¿Puedes explicarme que es eso que llamas 'escuela' y todas esas cosas raras que hay allá afuera? –Kagome se sorprendió ante su pregunta y lo miró desconcertada.

- ¿Ahora? –él asintió-. Bien. La escuela es una institución donde vas a aprender cosas como geometría, aritmética... conocimientos básicos que servirán de por vida –Kagome tomó aire-. Conforme vas creciendo, vas cambiando de grado y aprendes muchas más cosas. El grado más alto es la maestría, la cual te da más estatus y herramientas para triunfar en la vida diaria.

- Parece algo confuso. Entiendo lo de la escuela, pero ¿estatus?

- Es una forma de hablar –dijo ella sonriendo-. Además¿qué te preocupa? Serás un youkai completo y no te importará –su voz sonó dolida, pero ella se empeñó en sonreír.

- No estoy seguro de eso –murmuró él-. Sólo quería saber, porque siempre que tratas de involucrarme en tu vida yo no me dejo hacer...

- Pues hace unos momentos fuiste sumamente dócil –Kagome levantó su ceja con malicia.

- Oh, entonces fui dócil... ¡vaya, qué pena! –dijo con un sarcasmo imperceptible-. Será mejor que... vuelva a empezar –la miró penetrantemente. Tomó sus muñecas y de un rápido salto se colocó alrededor de su cintura muy cerca de su sexo aún caliente-. Esperemos que no... te canses –dijo.

La besó hambriento, devorándola con sus labios, mordisqueando de vez en cuando su labio inferior. Acariciando con frenesí sus senos y piernas; arrancando de su boca varios gemidos y su aliento tibio rozando sus orejas, volviéndolo loco... un adicto al sonido de sus gemidos y de su nombre entre susurros. Dejó lo que hacía con los senos de la chica y pasó su lengua por su rostro, muy cerca de su oído, haciéndola estremecer y susurrar un débil: _"No me tortures"_.

Y finalmente la penetró de nuevo, pero ahora con mayor lentitud que la vez primera; disfrutando cada uno de los gestos que Kagome hacía al hacerlo. La embistió una, dos..., varias veces más sofocando sus gritos con los de ella en cada beso que le daba. Estaba siendo algo salvaje, pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Siguió entrando y saliendo repetidas veces, diciendo su nombre cada vez que lo hacía; hasta que terminó liberando su semilla dentro de ella. Y se rindió junto a ella, envolviéndola en su abrazo fuerte y musculoso.

- Este amor será inquebrantable... Nada hará que me separe de ti... –murmuró InuYasha en su oído.

- Yo tampoco me alejaré. Te amo, tal y como eres.

- Yo también te amo... mi Kagome.

Y ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos, uno junto al otro. Su último pensamiento se lo dedicaron a lo que feliz que se sentían al estar juntos ahora... y siempre. Un amor como el suyo no podría ser quebrado por nada, porque era tan fuerte que ninguno lo permitiría..., porque veían en sus ojos el porqué de lo que sentían..., o escuchaban en el susurro del viento lo mucho que se amaban.

**This**** love is unbreakable _(Este amor es inquebrantable)_**


End file.
